Une seconde chance
by Fandetwilight
Summary: Trahi par ceux qu'elle aimée, bella repart vivre chez sa mère à Phoenix. Un an plus tard elle reviens à Forks pour un èvenement qui changera sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue : **

**Une famille aimante, des ami( e )s géniaux et un petit ami parfait, voila le rêve de toute jeune fille…pour moi Isabella Swan c'était une réalité jusqu'au jour ou tout bascula…**

**Une famille, des ami(e )s et un petit ami ne doivent -ils pas vous apportaient l'amour? Vous donnez leurs confiance ? Et vous aidaient dans les moments difficiles de la vie ?**

**Les réponses a toutes ces questions doivent être obligatoirement positive sinon votre entourage n'a pas lieu d'être. Je pensais connaitre le mien et pourtant j'avais tord, c'est pour cela que depuis maintenant 1 ans je vis avec ma mère, mon beau-père Phil et Savannah ma petite sœur à Phoenix ou je tente de reconstruire ma vie a défaut d'avoir perdu l'ancienne….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre un : Nouvelle vie **

**Tut..tut…tut….tut..tut….boum !**

**Et un réveille en plus qui a fini dans le mur, je crois que ma mère va me tuer…Enfin bref, aujourd'hui c'est le dernier jour avant les vacances d'été et je compte bien profitée du soleil, des fêtes, de la plage , de l'alcool et surtout des garçons… Mon planning des vacances peut vous paraitre assez choquant je l'avoue pourtant il y a un an en arrière je n'étais pas aussi débauchée que je le suis maintenant, tout sa a cause de ….**

_**Bella arrête dit penser.**_

_**Oublie les.**_

_**Ils t'ont trahis. **_

**Je chasse mes souvenirs noires et pars sous la douche pour me laver, puis je m'habille, me maquille et descend prendre mon déjeuner. J'arrive dans la cuisine ou je trouve ma mère en train de préparer le petit déjeuner de Savannah.**

**- bonjour dis-je en embrassant ma mère sur la jour et Savannah sur la front.**

**- Bonjour ma chérie, tu as bien dormie ? Me demande ma mère.**

**- Super, t'autant plus que ce soir c'est les vacances et que je vais enfin pouvoir respirer .**

**- Et surtout arrêter de me casser des réveilles dit ma mère dans un demi sourire**

**Je rigole entrainant Savannah qui ne comprend pas tout le l'échange entre moi et notre mère.**

**- Bon je file dis-je en attrapant un barre de céréale **

**- Mange un peu, avant de partir dit ma mère**

**- J'ai pas très fin mais promis je me rattraperais au déjeuner**

**- J'espère bien, jeune fille dit ma mère.**

**Je me dirige ensuite dans le garage après avoir pris mon sac. Je monte dans ma super voiture, une Audi verte pomme que ma mère et Phil m'ont acheter a mon arrivée. J'arrive au lycée après 20 minutes de trajet ou mes amis m'attende déjà. Il y a Damon, Bonie, Stefan, Elena, Mégane, Chris, Lindsay, Marc, Bob, Lucie, Victoria, James, Tyler et Sophie. Une sacrée bande qui m'a accueilli les bras ouvert et qui m'ont aidée a remonter la pente.**

**A peine descendu que Lindsay et Mégane me saute dessus et me questionne sur mon dernier PC ( plan cul). Nous avions l'habitude d'en parler et donnions des notes au meilleurs qui devenant le temps de quelques semaines notre PCF ( plan cul fixe). Malheureusement pour moi mon dernier coup n'était pas terrible…**

_**Dommage, beau goss pourtant !**_

**Nous nous dirigions ensuite vers le reste du groupe et les salue. Après notre cigarette du matin nous nous dirigions vers les cours, malgré le fait que ce soir c'est les vacances le prof nous on fait bosser jusqu'à la fin. Je suis en math avec Marc et Sophie, suivit d'anglais avec Stéphane et Bob et pour finir deux heures d'espagnol avec Victoria.**

**A midi, on se retrouve tous à notre table ou plutôt a nos tables, nous sommes tellement nombreux qu'il a fallut prés de trois tables pour que tous le monde puissent rentrer. Tenant ma promesse a ma mère je prend une bonne assiette de spaghetti, une bouteille d'eau et une pomme.**

**Je parle avec Elena et Lucie quand Tyler nous parle de la fête de ce soir. Nous avions prit l'habitude depuis quelques temps de faire des fêtes de temps en temps les week - end et le premiers week - end de chaque périodes de vacances…étant en vacances ce soir et de plus en était les garçons avait voulu marqué le coup et avait inviter tous le lycée. **

**L'après midi, je finissais ma journée en rendant mes livres a la bibliothèque. Je partis ensuite au centre ville avec les filles de la bande pour choisir nos vêtements pour ce soir pendant que les garçons finissait les derniers préparatifs. Il était prés de 18h00 quand je rentrais chez moi. Je jouai avec Savannah pendant que ma mère était partis prendre sa douche. J'adorée littéralement ma petite sœur enfin demi petite sœur puisque nous n'avions pas le même père, mais je l'aimée comme telle et elle me le rendait bien. **

**Après ma mère, je fis mon tour de monopolisais la salle de bain. Après une douche bien chaude de 45 minutes je décidai de sortir. Je m'engouffrait dans mon pénoir rouge pour ensuite me sécher les cheveux et me faire les plaques. Je pris ensuite mon temps a me maquillai, pour me faire des yeux charbonneux et une bouche pulpeuse avec du gloss a la fraise. Je pris ensuite mes sous-vêtements noir a dentelles que j'enfilai avant ma robe, neuf, noir qui me faisait un joli décolletée et un sublime dos nue, le tout m'arrivant a mi-cuisse. Je prend mes escarpins noirs, mon sac, ma veste en cuire et après un au revoir a ma famille je pars en direction de la plage.**

**Quand j'arrivée du monde était déjà la, et je retrouvait non sans difficultés Damon et Bonie qui se léchait les amygdales.**

**- Salut les amoureux, sa va ? Dis-je en les stoppant dans leurs activités.**

**- WOW Izzie, tu va faire un malheurs ce soir me dit Bonnie en me souriant **

**- j'espère bien, c'est le début de l'été et je compte bien en profitée en commençant bien mes vacances lui répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire, bon je vous laisse les amoureux, a plus tard. Je partis leurs laissant reprendre leurs précédentes affaires.**

**Il était prés de 03h00 du matin mais toujours aucun beau goss pour faire grimper mon niveau de libido. Je bois, je danse, je chante, je fume, je profite de la soirée et quand je décide de faire une pause, enfin un pur canon s'approche de moi **

**- Tu es toute seule beauté me dit-il dans l'oreille**

**- Peut être que oui, peut être que non lui répondis-je en lui faisant un sourire aguicheur auquel il répondit.**

**Il se pencha vers moi et je capturai ses lèvres dans un baisers avide. Nos langues se mélangèrent et bientôt je dut quitter sa bouche pour respirer mais je repartis a l'assaut de son cou ou je laissai des baisers mouillai par lesquels il répondait par des grognement.**

**- Suis moi lui murmurais-je en lui attrapant la main**

**Je me dirige vers ma voiture et pendant le temps ou j'ouvrai la portière, ses lèvres rencontrèrent ma nuque et ses main partis a l'assaut de ma poitrine. Après avoir ouvert ma voiture, je le fis s'assoir sur la banquette arrière ou je m'assit sur lui a califourchon, pressant ma féminité sur sa bosse qui nous laissa échapper quelques gémissement. Je repris ses lèvres pendant que j'enlevai sa chemise et il fit de même de son coter. Cassant le baiser pour enlever ma robe, je partis ensuite a la découverts de son pantalon que j'enlevais rapidement ainsi que son boxer et entreprit de le caresser un peu. Lui ne resta pas sans reste et après a voir enlever mon tanga, il introduit 2 doigt en moi. Nous pompons mutuellement en nous embrassant et laissant échapper nos gémissement, je décidé de prendre les choses en main, et lui enfila un préservatif avant de m'empalai sur son membre.**

**- Hum….**

**Il agrippa mes hanches et commença sa suite de va et vient en s'enfonçant en moi de façon profonde et rapide. Il suffire de quelques minutes pour que nous atteignons ensemble notre paroxysme.**

_**Je lui met 4.5 sur 5. Il est plutôt doué le petit, il faut que j'en parle avec Lindsay et Mégane.**_

**Après nous êtres rhabillai, et échangeai nos coordonnées, je décide de rentrer chez moi. **

**Arrivée chez moi je me mit directement sous la couette, l'esprit embrouillé par l'alcool et les souvenirs de mon passé je me mit à pleurer.**

_**Je les hais. Ils m'ont fait vivre un enfer. **_

_**Pourquoi moi ?**_

_**Eux pourtant si accueillant et gentils .**_

_**Lui pourtant si aimant et chaleureux.**_

_**Je les hais.**_

**C'est sur cette pensée que Morfée m'accueillit dans ses bras. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre deux : Mon Dieu ! Pourquoi j'ai accepter ?**

**Mais comment j'au pu accepter ça ? Je suis vraiment trop gentils parfois, on me le dit souvent mais je ne le croyais pas mais maintenant j'en prends conscience, comme dit le proverbe : « ma bonté te perdra ».**

**Je regarde, le visage endormie de Savannah, a côté de moi. Elle avait de la chance, elle était encore dans son mon de poupée, de prince sauvant des princesses, mais la réalité est toute autre. Elle n'est que mensonges, trahisons, spéculations et je vais encore en avoir la confirmation dans quelques heures.**

**Mon Dieu! Pourquoi j'ai accepter ?**

_**Flash-back**_

_**Le lendemain matin ou plutôt le lendemain après midi, je m'extirpai de mon lit et partit prendre une bonne douche froid qui fini de me réveilla. J'enfila ensuite un jogging noir, un débardeur blanc et mes basket avant de me faire une queue de cheval haute et de descendre dans la cuisine. Je croisai Savannah dans le salon faisant des dessins sur la table basse. Je m'accroupis alors vers elle et lui tendit les bras. Elle s'engouffra dedans et me fis un gros câlin pendant que je déposée des bisoux partout sur son visage, ce qui la fit rire.**_

_**- Bonjour princesse**_

_**- Bonzou Izza répondit elle avec son sourire a croquée.**_

_**Je la redéposée par terre avant de partir dans la cuisine ou je croisais ma mère préparé un gâteau au chocolat.**_

_**- Bonjour mam**_

_**-Bonjour ma chérie, alors la fête c'est bien passer ?**_

_**- C'était super, on c'est tous éclatée en plus beaucoup de monde son venue, c'était géniale dis avec le sourire **_

_**- Je suis contente pour toi me dis ma mère mais je sentais dans sa voix que quelques chose l'embêter.**_

_**- Maman, sa va ? Demandais-je soudaine inquiète.**_

_**- Oui ne t'en fait pas, va courir, je t'en parlerai a ton retour, ne t'inquiète pas me dis-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.**_

_**- D'accord, mais a mon retour je veux tout savoir dis-je suspicieuse **_

_**- oui, ne t'inquiète pas.**_

_**Je dépose un baiser sur la joue a ma mère et a Savannah puis mit mes écouteurs et partis faire mon jogging. **_

_**Courir me faisait du bien, cela me permettait de faire le point dans ma vie et de réfléchir calmement. Je pratiquai aussi de la boxe quand j'étais en colère et de la natation pour m'évader.**_

_**Je courais depuis environ une heure sous un soleil de plomb, mais malgré la soif et la fatigue, je m'inquiété pour ma mère et ce qu'elle devait me dire, j'espère m'angoissait pour rien.**_

_**Une autre heure plus tard, je décide de rentrer chez moi en sueur, je cambriole le frigo d'eau fraîche et file sous la douche pour ensuite enfilai un short et un t-shirt. Je descend en bas et je retrouve ma mère dans le salon, seule.**_

_**- Ou est Savannah ? Demandais-je**_

_**- Elle est chez la voisine, il faut que je te parle et je préfère qu'elle ne soit pas la pendant ce moment**_

_**- Maman tu es sur que sa va ? Tu es malade ? Il est arrivé quelque chose a Phil ? Dis-je en commençant a paniquai **_

_**- Non ne t'inquiète pas rien de tous sa heureusement. Ce que j'ai a t'annoncer de concerner toi et seulement toi dit-elle**_

_**Je fus soulageais d'une part mais intriguait d'une autre, qu'avait elle a m'annonçait ? Je la laissai continuai.**_

_**- Voila, j'ai des amis qui s'aime et qui sont mariées depuis longtemps et qui cette été renouvelle leurs vœux et nous sommes invités.**_

_**- Mais c'est géniale, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plutôt? Bon d'accord j'aime pas trop les mariages mais si ça te fais plaisir alors on n'y va. Mais au fait qui Est-ce ? Je les connais ?**_

_**- C'est ça le problème en réalité, tu les connais mais je ne suis pas que tu approuve ou ce déroule la cérémonie me dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux essayant de me faire passait un message.**_

_**Je cherchai, essayant de trouver qui cela pouvait peut-il bien être. Un endroit que je n'approuve pas. Le seul endroit que je déteste plus que tout c'est …..Forks. Je blanchi.**_

_**- Esmée et Carlisle, Forks murmurais-je**_

_**Ma mère hoche la tête en signe d'acquisition.**_

_**Je me rend compte que les larmes coulent sur mes joues que quand ma mère me prit dans ses bras et tenta de ma calmer. Mais c'est impossible, penser a Forks faisait remonter doutes la douleurs enfouie au fond de moi, que je ne relâcher que brièvement le soir dans mon lit. Seule . Repenser a **_**leurs **_**trahison, a **_**sa**_** trahison, a **_**leurs **_**paroles, **_**leurs**_** actes…non c'est impossible de me calmai.**_

_**Ma mère me sort de mes pensée en essayant mes larmes.**_

_**- On n'est pas obligée d'y aller si tu ne le veut pas dit-elle, Carlisle et Esmée comprendront, il t'ont même adresser un mot.**_

_**Je prit une grande inspiration **_

_**-Non, nous sommes invités alors allons-y. Ils étaient comme mes deuxièmes parents et le sont toujours. Ce sont les seules a m'avoir soutenue et défendu contre tous le monde il y a 1 ans. Je le fais pour eux et seulement pour eux parce qu'ils le méritent, mais passait la cérémonie et les embrassade nous rentrons à Phoenix.**_

_**- D'accord dit-elle en prenant dans ses bras, je suis fière de toi, tu es très courage**_

_**Je la sers très fort contre mes bras et laisse a nouveau mes larmes coulaient **_

_**Fin flash back**_

**Je pensais à Carlisle et à Esmée, et imaginer la réaction de leurs entourages a mon arriver pour la cérémonie. Je relisais le mot que mes parents adoptives avait envoyer a mon égard :**

_**Ma chérie, **_

_**Nous t'avons envoyer cette invitation dans l'espoir que tu viennes. Je sais que revenir ici à Forks ne sera pas chose facile pour toi, que des souvenirs pas très joyeux referons surface cependant nous espérons que tu acceptes de venir partager notre bonheur, car nous te considérons comme notre fille, **_

_**Nous t'embrassons fort ma chérie,**_

_**Tu nous manque énormément,**_

_**Carlisle et Esmée Cullen.**_

**Je rangeai ce mot dans mon porte monnaie quand la voix de de l'hôtesse de l'air ce fit entendre.**

**- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs veuillez attacher vos ceintures, l'avion s'apprête a atterrir. Il est 11h30, heure locale et la température a voisine les 18°C. AirSeatlle vous remercie d'avoir choisi sa compagnie et vous souhait un bon séjour parmi nous.**

**Bon séjour, espérons l'eux.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Emichlo : Merci ! ****J**** j'espere que la suite de plaira aussi !**

**Adore Youu : voila la suite, j'espere qu'elle te plaira autant que le debut !**

**Elo-didie : C'est gentils merci beaucoup, en espérant que la suite te convient**

_**Ce n'est qu'un chapitre pour faire le lien avec la suite mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même**_

**Chapitre trois : Arrivée et Retrouvailles ( partie 1)**

**Nous étions dans le hall de l'aéroport. Je portai Savannah qui dormait toujours, tandis que ma mère était partis récupérer nos valises. Une pour chacune. Phil nous rejoindrai que le lendemain, à cause d'un remplacement qu'il devait effectuer en dernière minute. **

**Nous marchions vers la sortie quand j'aperçus les deux seules personnes qui comptait encore pour moi, ici. Je déposai Savannah dans les bras de ma mère et couru vers celle qui était devenu au fils du temps une seconde mère. Nous avions toutes les deux les larmes aux yeux.**

**- Ma chérie, si tu savais comme tu nous a manqués me dit Esmée**

**- Vous aussi répondis-je en la serrant très fort dans mes bras.**

**Puis les bras fins d'Esmée furent remplaçaient par des bras plus masculin. Carlisle. Tout aussi émue que nous.**

**- Nous sommes heureux que tu es accepter de venir, malgré ce qui c'est passer. **

**- Je vous doit bien ça, vous êtes comme mes seconds parents dis-je en les serrant encore une fois dans mes bras.**

**Entre temps ma mère nous avait rejoint et après les embrassades, nous partîmes en direction de Port - Angeles, ou ce situé notre hôtel.**

**Après avoir déposer nos affaires dans les différentes chambres, Carlisle nous conduisit dans un joli petit restaurant italien.**

**Après cela, nous passâmes notre après midi dans le nouveau parc prés de notre hôtels. Je parlai de ma vie à Phoenix, de mes nouveaux amis, des soirées que l'on faisait ensemble et surtout mon quotidien familiale auprès de Phil, Savannah et ma mère.**

**Eux, de leurs côtés m'avait raconter leurs ambition professionnelle, de la prochaine construction d'une association contre les femmes battus et des nouveaux habitants à Forks, mais jamais ils ne me parlèrent d'**_**eux **_**ou de **_**lui**_**. Et je les en remercie intérieurement, pourtant je voyais qu'ils se retenaient de me donner des informations sur Forks. Je n'insistait pas plus.**

**Après des au revoir chaleureuses, je montai dans ma chambre et fila me mettre sous la couette.**

**Le lendemain, nous passâmes la journée avec Esmée pour choisir nos robes, chaussures et accessoires pour le mariage qui se dérouler le lendemain après midi a la mairie. **

**J'avais oubliée combien passer une journée avec Esmée, même pour faire du shopping, était relaxant et calme.**

**Vers 18h00 ma mère partit avec Savannah a l'aéroport chercher Phil tandis que je préférée rester avec Esmée. Nous partîmes nous promener avant de nous décider de nous arrêter pour s'assoir sur un banc.**

**- Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois venue, tu sais me dit Esmée en me prenant la main **

**- Je t'avoue que j'y est beaucoup réfléchis et que ma première idée était de ne pas venir mais je me suis dit que je devait au moins faire cela pour toi et Carlisle**

**- Je voudrais m'excuser pour…**

**- Arrête, ce n'est pas à toi, ni à Carlisle de venir me présenter des excuses. Vous êtes les seuls qui m'est soutenue quand la moitié de la ville était contre moi alors vous êtes bien les seules personnes a avoir le droit de ne pas vous excusez, vous étiez la quand j'en avais besoin et je ne vous remercierez jamais assez dis-je les larmes aux yeux**

**- Ho ma chérie, me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras, si tu s'avais comme je m'en veux…**

**- Moi je ne t'en veux pas, alors cesse de te tourmenter. Demain, sera un jour magnifique, alors je veux que tu rentre chez toi, passe une bonne nuit et demain je te retrouve le sourire au lèvre et vêtue de l'une de tes plus belles robes.**

**- D'accord mais avant tout ça, je tenait a te préciser qu'ils seront la demain. Ils ont eu beaucoup de tort mais ils font partis des gens que j'aime et je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'est invités.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais qu'ils seront là, mais demain c'est ta journée alors je vais pouvoir faire une exception. Je ne leurs parlerai pas et tous ce passera bien.**

**Elle me prit dans ses bras et me souffla un merci.**

**Je regagna ma chambre et m'engouffra sous les draps. Demain sera une journée pleines d'émotion, je le sens.**

**.**

**.**

**Le soleil commençait sa lente montait. Etant trop angoissait pour dormir, je m'était lever et préparée pour la cérémonie avant de m'installée au bord de la fenêtre et regarde le jour prendre place. **

**Même si j'étais à Port Angeles, les souvenirs de Forks arrivèrent en grande vagues dans ma tête. Repenser aux moments qu'on avait pu partagé me fit prendre une nouvelle fois conscience de la tristesse de ma nouvelle vie. Certes j'avais des amis extra, une mère adorable, un beau père fantastique et une petite sœur a croquée ( je l'ai remercie tous de m'avoir aider a avoir sortir de la tête de l'eau ). Je savais que plus jamais je ne serais heureuse comme avant. Même si je souriée, même si je rigolai, blaguer, parler, participer a des fêtes, faisait du shopping et avait une sexualité « épanoui », je ne faisait que survivre. Je m'étant formée une apparence physique, me reconstruisant de l'extérieur, je sais que je saurais pour toujours une femme vide a l'intérieur d'elle, une femme a qui on a arracher son cœur et qu'on a piétinée, une femme qui avait donner son amour et sa confiance et a qui on rendait mensonges et trahisons.**

**L'heure du réveille m'indiqua qu'ils était temps de partir. Je descendis retrouver ma famille dans le hall de l'hôtel.**

**- Sa va aller ma chérie ? Me dit ma mère **

**- Pour le moment dis-je**

**- Si tu souhait partir, tu peut le faire a tout moment tu sais me dit Phil**

**- Oui, merci.**

**Nous partîmes en direction de Forks. Quand nous arrivâmes devant la mairie beaucoup de voitures y étaient garées.**

_**Normal Esmée et Carlisle était vraiment aimés.**_

**- Allez y je vous rejoint dis-je **

**- D'accord prend ton temps me dit Phil en me donnant les clés de voiture comme pour me laisser encore le choix.**

**Ils sortirent de la voiture et ce dirigèrent vers le bâtiment municipal. Quant a moi je pesai le pour et le contre.**

_**Pour : c'était pour Carlisle et Esmée **_

_**Contre : je ne voulais pas les revoir**_

**Je réfléchissais encore quand j'aperçue au loin Angéla et Ben. **

_**Les seuls avec Esmée et Carlisle qui m'avait soutenu.**_

**C'est cette vision de mes amis qui me donnait la force de sortir de la voiture et de me diriger vers la mairie. Je me dépêché de trouver la salle de mariage grâce au indication de la secrétaire. Je repris ma respiration et compter jusqu'à trois avant de rentrer dans cette salle et retrouver mon passé.**

**1.…..2.…..3.…..**


	5. Chapter 5

Surprise !

J'ai décidée de vous offrir un nouveau chapitre en cadeau pour la fin de l'année. Je publie une fois par semaines, le plus souvent le lundi. J'espère que ce petite cadeau vous ferais plaisirs. Je vous retrouves l'année prochaines.

Bisoux à tous les monde,

PS : Je vous souhaites de bonnes fêtes et une bonne année avec la santé, l'amour et l'argent qui va avec.

Réponses des reviews : 

2L d'R : J je suis sadique, et j'adore laisser du suspense. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Elo-didie : merci pour ta review et pour ta question tu auras la réponse qu'au prochain chapitre, en espérant quand même que celui-ci te plaira !

Bellaandedwardamour : Merci beaucoup de ta review. Il y aura des flash du passé dans 2 ou 3 chapitre pour comprendre pourquoi Bella en veux à Edward et à la bande.

Adore Youu : J'adore faire monter le suspense. Merci pour ton compliment. Voici le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il te plairas. J

Memelyne : Tu as raison Bella va se montrer ( ou du moins essayer) d'être fort aux yeux des autres mais des confrontations lui feront peut-être baisser son mur. Je m'arrête sinon je vais trop en dire J.Espérant que ce chapitre te plairas.

Emma-des-iles-974 : Ta curiosité maintenant éveillée, j'espère que j'arriverai a la satisfaire. Je publie une fois pas semaines.

Emichlo : Merci, j'espère que celui ici aussi !

Chapitre 4 : Arrivée et Retrouvailles ( partie2)

Pov Edward

2 juillet 2010. Date importante dans notre famille puisqu'aujourd'hui nous célébrons les 25 ans de mariage de mes parents, qui pour cette occasion ont décider de renouveler leurs vœux a la mairie. J'ai toujours été très fière d'eux, et je le suis d'autant plus aujourd'hui car ils prouvent a tout le monde que même a notre époque un amour vrai, parfait et idéale existe encore.

« l'amour », c'est quelque chose que j'ai rayé de mon existence depuis que je me suis comporter comme une sale ordure. Depuis que, un an au paravent ,j'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

Je suis devant mon miroir a me préparé pour la réception en enfilant mon costume de pingouins comme le dirai l'un de mes deux meilleurs amis, Emmet. En pensant à lui, je repense à _elle_. Malgré ce jour heureux et enclin a l'amour je suis triste, parce que moi je l'ai perdu. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour avoir écouter des gens stupide qui ne méritaient aucune attention de ma part .

Je me ressaisit et me promis de faire des effort aujourd'hui pour mes parents. Je m'exerce donc a essayer de sourire, malheureusement pour moi cela ressemble plus a des grimaces.

Il est 9h30 quand je quitte la maison et prend ma voiture pour aller devant la mairie. Je me gare vite et vais rejoindre ma mère qui est entourée de ma sœur Alice et de Rosalie ainsi que quelques amies a elle. Je m'approche de ma mère et l'enlace.

**- Tu es magnifique maman **murmurai-je a son oreille.

- **Merci mon grand, tu es superbe toi aussi **me dit elle en me caressant la joue après notre étreinte. Je tentai un sourire qui j'espère en été un. Apparemment cela marcha puisqu'elle m'en rendit un merveilleux.

**- Bon je vais voir papa, je te vois après pour les félicitations **lui dis-je

**- D'accord **me dit -elle en me déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Après avoir complimenté toutes les femmes présentes autour de nous ( comme me l'a appris mon père) je me dirige vers la salle de réception. Je vis mon père avec Tom, un collège médecin que mon père connait depuis quelques années maintenant, en train de discuter. J'allais pour les rejoindre quand soudain j'aperçus Renée, la mère de mon ange, elle était accompagné de Phil son mari et d'une petite fille métissé mais aucune trace d'_elle._

_Normale, tu crois qu'elle va revenir après ce que vous lui dit, après ce que TU lui a dit._

Je baisse les yeux, honteux, me remémorant cette épisode qui a gâcher ma vie. Puis je pense à Emmet. Qui dit Renée, dit Emmet. Je relevé donc la tête et sonde la pièce a la rechercher de mon meilleur ami. Je trouva ce dernier dans un coin de la pièce, les yeux ailleurs.

**- Emmet sa va ?**

**- Elle refuse de me parler **me confessa-t-il en fixant sa mère avec des yeux triste

**- Je suis désolé Em**

**- Non. Elle a raison. Si j'aurai été a sa place, j'aurai fait la même chose mais bon sang ce que sa fait mal, c'est ma mère bordel**

J'étais ému. Jamais Emmet ne montré ses sentiments et ses faiblesses. Dommage que ce soit pour de mauvaises raisons. Je lui fit une accolade qui se voulait réconfortante puis gagna ma place avec lui lorsque monsieur le maire arriva et que Carlisle se posta a côté de lui.

Pov Bella

1.…2.….3.…. Je rentre dans la salle et chercher ma mère des yeux.

Après l'avoir trouver je me dirigeai vers elle toute en fixant Carlisle qui me souriait, et a qui je rendit un sourire timide. Je continu mon chemin jusqu'à ma mère en faisant abstraction des exclamations de surprises et des messes basses. Je rejoignis vite ma place et m'assit prés de ma mère. Carlisle me fixé toujours et me souffla un « merci » du bout des lèvres auquel je répondit par un léger hochement de tête.

Malgré que je fut assis, je sentais tous les regards sur moi mais surtout _leurs_ regards. Heureusement leurs attention fut détourner par le commencement d'une douce mélodie et l'entrée d'Esmée. Elle était magnifique, elle portait un tailleurs blanc crème. Ses cheveux était coiffer en un chignon lâche qui laisser quelques mèches tomber autour de son visage en forme de cœur, son maquillage était très discret même inexistant pourtant elle était sans doute la femme la plus belle de l'assemblée.

Pendant la cérémonie je me concentrai sur les paroles du maire et des deux tourtereaux pour ne pas être tenter de regarder dans leurs direction. A la fin du traditionnelle baiser, les gens affluèrent vers nos deux « jeunes mariés » pour les félicitais tandis que moi je me mit a l'écart avec ma mère. Je plongeai dans les bras de ma mère et souffla un bon coup.

**- Tout va bien ma chérie ? **Me demanda-t-elle

**- Oui sa va ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste le contre coup** dis-je

Elle me serra plus fort dans ses bras. Je restais quelques minutes comme ça quand on nous interrompis.

**- Bonjour Bella **me dit une voix timide.

Je sortis de l'étreinte de ma mère et me retourna.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée pour certains, et j'espère, comme ce fut le cas pour moi, que tout c'est bien passer!

Je voulais aussi m'excuser si jamais vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographes dans cette histoire mais je suis dyslexique, ce qui veut dire que je confond les lettres , les syllabes et parfois certains mots, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas faire d'erreur. Je m'excuse a nouveau.

Réponses aux reviews : 

Patoun : Merci pour ta review. Je sais que ce chapitre était court mais au début il n'était pas prévu, j'ai voulu faire un petit cadeaux.

Bellaandedwardamour : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaie et j'espère que la suite le sera aussi !

Elo-didie : La réponse a ta question est ici. J'espère que la suite va te plaire.

Adore Youu : ta review ma fait beaucoup de plaisir, espérant de savoir a mes côtés pour le restant de la fiction. La réponse a ta question ici !

RobSten35 : Voila la suite ! J'espère qu'il va te plaire J

Maintenant place a l'histoire !

Chapitre six : Angéla

- **Bonjour Bella **me dit une voix timide

Je sortis de l'étreinte de ma mère et me retourna.

**- Angéla **dis-je en plongeant dans les bras de mon amie

**- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manquée **me confia-t-elle

**- Ho toi aussi, je peux te le garantir **lui répondis-je en la serrant plus fort dans mes bras.

**- hé attention, ne me l'abîme pas **me dit une voix plus masculine.

Je me décollai de mon amie pour voir Ben a côté de nous, un grand sourire au lèvres.

- **Bonjour Bella **

- **Salut Ben **dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras tout en veillant a garder la main d'Angéla dans l'une des miennes. Je me dégageai des bras du petit ami de ma meilleur ami et je fis les présentations avec ma mère.

- **Maman je te présente Angéla ma meilleur amie et son fiancé Ben. Les amis je vous présente ma mère**

Les salutations faites ma mère et Ben nous laissèrent du temps entre meilleure amie. J'étais contente d'avoir ce petite moment avec elle.

- **Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir**

**- Moi aussi même si ça a été une véritable surprise de te retrouver ici aujourd'hui **

**- Oui j'ai cru comprendre avec toutes leurs exclamations de surprise.**

**- C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas été vraiment discret.**

**- Tu plaisante j'espère, ils auraient pu hurler que sa aurait été pareils **dis-je en rigolant ( préférant en rire quand pleurer) entrainant Angéla avec moi

**- Tu as raison. Sinon parle moi un peu de toi, sa va à Phoenix ?**

**- Que dire appart qu'il fait beau et chaud tout le temps et que sa change vraiment beaucoup de Forks **dis-je en baissant la tête de voulant pas que mes souvenirs resurgissent.

- **Tu sais, ils sont venue me voir et m'ont demander de tes nouvelles, mais je ne leurs en ai pas donner. De toute façon je n'en avais pas **dit-elle triste et en regardant ses mains jointent sur ses cuisses.

- **Je suis désolé de ça Angéla, vraiment je suis désolé mais j'avais besoin de m'éloignée. Besoin de n'avoir plus aucun contact avec quelqu'un d'ici même si sa me faisait mal. Les seules qui ont eu de mes nouvelles ceux sont Esmée et Carlisle et encore c'est ma mère qu'ils leurs en donnait puisque je refusai de leurs parlai. Je ne me sentais pas prête parce que je savais que si je leurs parlais ou que je te parlais, cela réanimés mes souvenirs et cela je ne le voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas souffrir plus que ça **lui confiai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Angéla me prit dans ses bras. Elle aussi avait les larmes au yeux.

**- Pardon, je n'aurai pas du te faire ce reproche, je suis une sale égoïste **me dit -elle

- **Non, tu as raison. Je me suis conduit comme une amie indigne envers toi. Tu méritée que je reste en contact avec toi car tu es l'une des rares qui mes soutenues dans mes moments difficile.**

**- C'est normale, tu es ma meilleur amie et personne, je dit bien personne ne pourra changé quelques chose entre toi et moi.**

**- Je t'adore Angéla Weber, je t'adore.**

**- Moi aussi Madame Ronchon **me dit -elle dans un grand sourire avant de partir dans un fou rire auquel je participai même pas trente seconde après son début.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ce surnom. C'était Angéla qui l'avait instauré après avoir dormi chez moi et avoir découvert que j'étais vraiment rochons le matin.

**- Et sinon toi alors, tu es toujours avec Ben a ce que j'ai vu ?**

**- Hé oui, sa va faire bientôt 2 ans et je suis vraiment heureuse **me dit-elle les joues un peu rosies.

**- Je suis vraiment contente pour toi, tu le mérite amplement.**

**- Merci**

-** Euh…les filles je suis désolé de vous dérangez nous **dit ma mère, **mais tout le monde s'en va pour aller au banquet et je voulais savoir Bella, si tu voulais partir comme convenu ou….**

- **Oui, nous allons y aller **lui dis-je

**- Bella s'il te plaît vient. Nous venons a peine de nous retrouver et je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrais te revoir. Vient, même si c'est pour rester seulement une demi-heure mais j'aimerai encore profitai de toi **me dit Angéla.

Je la regardai me supplie du regard. Quand je tournai la tête je vis ma mère avec un petit sourire. Je voyais bien quelles essayaient de me convaincre et que sa leurs ferait plaisirs si je venais. Je cédai donc.

**- Bon c'est d'accord, je viens. **

Angéla poussa un petite cri de contentement avant de me faire un petit câlin. Nous décidâmes de nous retrouver au banquet, qui se déroulé prés d'un lac, dans environ 15 minutes, étant donner qu'Angéla y aller avec les parents de Ben et que j'y allais avec ma famille. Sur le chemin ma mère me confia que je paraissait plus épanouie et tout ce que je lui avait répondu c'est un magnifique sourire alors qu'elle laissa échapper un petite rire.

Bien vite nous trouvâmes la salle et nous partîmes nous assoir a la table qu'ils nous étaient réserver. Coup du hasard ou de Esmée et Carlisle, Angéla ce retrouver avec nous à table avec Ben et leurs parents respective. La salle était magnifiquement décoré de blanc et de bordeaux avec des touches d'argents. Les tables rondes étaient elles mêmes disposer en cercle afin d'avoir un grand espace pour les animations. Tous le long du repas je parlais avec Ben, Angéla, Phil, Savannah ou ma mère mais jamais aux autres convives mais parfois je sentais leurs regards sur moi.

Quand Angéla appris que je repartais pour Phoenix le lendemain soir, elle fut triste et me proposa de rester quelques jours de plus. Mais j'étais sur mes gardes, je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de rester plus longtemps. Déjà que je ne supporter pas d'avoir l'attention sur moi, je ne voulais pas risque de tomber sur eux lors d'une promenade ou d'une sortie au cinéma. Je partageai mes craintes a mon amie et elle trouva la solution. Nous resterons a Port Angeles et ses périmètres. Problèmes de Forks réglé, j'en parlais a ma mère qui était plus que ravie de mon changement d'envie.

Nous commençions a proposer des activités a faire pendant ma semaine supplémentaire quand il fut bientôt leurs des tradiontionnels discours pour nos tourtereaux et leur première danse. Toujours aussi maladroite et n'ayant pas envie de me faire remarquai plus que déjà fait, je prévenu ma mère que je sortais prendre l'air. Je sortie et me dirigeai vers le lac. Ils faisait doux ( rare pour les soirées de Forks même en été), je décidais de marcher un peu le long du lac avant de m'assoir et de regarder l'eau. Elle était magnifique. Eclairée par la lune, avec aucune nuage pour la cacher, et la forêt avoisinante on aurait dit un tableau utopique dans lequel on aurait envie de plonger. Je fermer les yeux et me laissée bercer par le fine brise et le bruit calme des vagues.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais assise la a écouter les vagues mais au bout d'un moment l'air ce refroidit et je commençai a frissonner. Me relevant, j'étais prête a repartir quand je me retournai et écarquillai les yeux devant la personne en face de moi.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde,

J'espère que vous avez passez un excellent week-end.

Réponses aux reviews : 

Tinga Bella : Merci pour ta review. Voici le suite et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire. Bisoux.

RobSten35 : Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va te plaire et que l'attente n'a pas était trop dur. Bisoux.

Emichlo : Contente que ma fiction te plaise, sa me fait chaud au cœur, sincèrement. J'espère que celui la tu l'aimera aussi. Bisoux.

Elo-didie : Merci pour ta review. La réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre. Bisoux.

Bellaandewardamour : Merci beaucoup de tes encouragements, sa me fait vraiment plaisir. Réponse à ta question ici. Bisoux.

Adore Youu : Merci de ton message et de tes encouragements. Ah oui, pour aimer le suspense, je l'adore. J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas, Bisoux.

Sasa100586 : Merci de ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas aussi, Bisoux.

Auredronya : Merci beaucoup de ta review. En espérant que ce chapitra te conviendra. Bisoux.

Stephd1 : Merci beaucoup de ta review et ta proposition. Bisoux.

Une nouvelle semaine commence, et avec elle un nouveau chapitre. Je tiens aussi a remercie profondément Stephd1 qui m'a proposer son aide pour corriger mes chapitres, je lui en suis beaucoup redevable, et c'est pourquoi j'ai décider de lui dédié ce chapitre. Voila, bisoux a toutes et a tous.

PS : Bonne lecture !

Chapitre sept : Confrontation

_**Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais restée assise là à écouter les vagues mais au bout d'un moment, l'air se refroidit et je commençai à frissonner. Me relevant, j'étais prête à repartir quand je me retournai et écarquillai les yeux devant la personne en face de moi.**_

- **Bonsoir Bella. **

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, **demandai-je hostile.

**- Je suis venu te parler ou plus précisément m'excuser de mon…**

**- Je n'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses concernant ton comportement passé. Il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé, point. Maintenant j'aimerais partir.**

Je commençai à m'en aller. Je ne voulais pas lui parler, des souvenirs douloureux de ma derniers soirée à Forks ressurgirent, et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je pensais que j'avais réussi à lui échapper quand je sentis sa main retenir mon poignet et son parfum envahir ma zone d'oxygène. Des frissons parcoururent mon échine.

**- Lâche-moi tout de suite !, **ordonnai-je. Il le fit. Je reculai de quelques pas, lui ne bougeant pas.

**- Bella, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit ce soir-là, je ne le pensais pas. C'était sur le coup de la colère et du chagrin. Pardonne-moi je t'en pris, pitié !, **m'implora-t-il.

**- Non. Ce que tu as dit même sur le coup de la colère, du chagrin, de la douleur ou du chantage, ne se dit pas à la personne que l'on aime. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit? **

_Flash back : un an et demi avant _

_Avec les filles nous revenions du cinéma. Nous étions allées voir le dernier film sorti avec Johnny Depp, enfin c'étaient surtout pour Rosalie et Alice puisque moi je préférais un bon bouquin plutôt qu'un film niais. Malgré que cette sortie soit très attendue par mes amies, je voyais bien qu'elles étaient ailleurs. Elles répondaient à peine aux questions que je leur posais, me calculaient à peine et parlaient comme si je n'avais pas été là. Arrivée chez Alice, je me refugiai dans la cuisine avec Esmée pour l'aider à faire le repas. Les garçons n'étant pas encore rentrés de leur entrainement de foot, les filles étaient parties dans le salon, lire des magazines de mode._

_Je parlais avec Esmée quand la porte d'entrée claqua, je savais que c'étaient eux et j'avais besoin de le sentir près de moi après cette après-midi catastrophe. Je quittai donc Esmée en m'excusant poliment, cela à quoi elle me répondit par un sourire maternel, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Quand j'arrivai dans le salon, Alice et Rosalie étaient dans les bras de leur copain respectif et avec une tête à faire pâlir un mort. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, je m'approchai alors d'Edward pour pouvoir l'enlacer et pour me remonter un peu le moral quand ce dernier me repoussa avec une expression de dégout peint sur le visage. Mon cœur commença à se lacérer._

_Pourquoi diable était-il comme ça avec moi ? Pourquoi ils étaient-ils comme ça avec moi ?_

_**- Ne. Me. Touche. Pas !, **__me dit-il de sa voix en colère_

_**- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, **__dis-je déroutée._

_- __**Tu ne comprends pas ? Alors je vais te l'expliquer. Je t'ai donné mon amour, ma confiance, mon respect, ma fidélité et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à me rendre c'est coucher avec des autres mecs, **__grogna-t-il. _

_- __**QUOI ? **__Je reculai sous le poids de ces accusations. __**Je n'ai jamais couché avec d'autres mecs, qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire une chose pareille ?**_

_- __**Arrête de mentir Bella, des dizaines de mecs du lycée se plaisent à dire qu'ils ont couché avec toi, alors pour l'amour de Dieu, arrête de mentir et avoue la vérité.**_

_- __**Mais je n'ai rien à avouer puisque ce n'est pas la vérité. Ceux qui t'ont dit ça, ne t'ont dit que tes bêtises, crois-moi, je t'en pris **__lui implorai-je les larmes aux yeux alors que je m'approchai de lui._

_- __**Ne t'approche pas de moi, **__dit-il en me faisant m'arrêter.__** Pourquoi tu as fait ça? HEIN? POURQUOI ?**_

_- __**Je te promets que je n'ai rien fait, tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça, **__dis-je en larmes._

_- __**Finalement tu ne vaux pas mieux que ces filles sur le trottoir qui veulent se faire baiser comme les chiennes qu'elles sont ! **__me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Les siens étaient remplis de colère, noirs._

_Je me figeai. Me retournant vers mes amis pour m'aider à lui faire entendre raison._

_Fin flash back. _

-** Tu ne sais pas la douleur que j'ai ressentie quand tu m'as dit ces mots, quand tu m'as explicitement comparé à ces filles de dehors et me comparant à une chienne, et tout ça en me regardant dans les yeux., **lui dis-je en colère.

En colère contre moi de lui parler, en colère de pleurer devant lui et en colère contre lui de me pousser à me souvenir de cette soirée désastreuse.

- **Je suis désolé pour tout ça, je te promets que je m'en veux, je te promets que nous nous en voulons. Chaque jour nous pensons à ce que nous avons fait et pas un seul instant ne se passe sans que nous regrettions ce que nous t'avons dit, je…**

**- Je me fiche que vous soyez désolés, je me fiche que vous ayez du chagrin parce que ce n'est pas toi, ni les autres qui s'est senti trahi par les personnes auxquelles elle tenait le plus au monde alors je t'interdis de revendiquer que tu as du chagrin, PARCE QUE TU N'EN AS PAS LE DROIT !, **lui hurlai-je.

Ses yeux étaient vitreux et je savais que, à tout moment, il pouvait pleurer. Je ne voulais pas assister à ça, j'avais déjà versé beaucoup de larmes pour eux et cette histoire, je n'en pouvais plus. Je voulais juste vivre à nouveau.

- **Pardonne-moi s'il te plait, je ne vis plus depuis que je t'ai dit ça. Je ne suis qu'une coquille vive, prisonnier de mon propre corps depuis que je t'ai perdue, **me confessa-t-il en s'approchant tandis que je reculai, **je ne vis plus sans toi.**

C'est vrai qu'il avait changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il avait perdu du poids et de beaux cernes étaient présents malgré le fait qu'il ait voulu les cacher.

- **Tu m'as fait mal et aucune excuse valable ou non ne pourra effacer cette douleur que j'ai au cœur, parce que être trahie par ceux que l'on aime n'est jamais oubliable. **

- **Je t'en conjure, pardonne-nous. Laisse-nous une chance de te montrer que nous pouvons retrouver au moins ne serait-ce que ta confiance.**

- **Je suis désolée mais c'est non. Maintenant je vais partir et je veux que toi et ta famille exception faite de tes parents me laissiez tranquille, **dis-je en commençant à partir.

- **Mais Bella **commença-t-il, mais je ne lui laissai pas l'occasion de continuer et courus aussi vite que possible vers la salle de banquet.

J'aperçus Phil en train de danser avec Savannah et ma mère discuter avec Esmée. Je me dirigeai vers ses dernières faisant obstruction des regards. Esmée me vit la première et fronça les sourcils, montrant son incompréhension. Je les rejoignis vite.

**- Maman, j'aimerais partir s'il te plaît, **lui dis-je encore en larmes.

- **Mon dieu, Bella que s'est-il passé ?**

**- Pas maintenant s'il te plaît, je veux juste rentrer et dormir.**

- **Bien, je vais prévenir Phil et prendre nos affaires, **me dit-elle. **Esmée, peux-tu rester avec elle le temps que je revienne ?**

- **Aucun problème, vas-y !, **répondit cette dernière. Quand ma mère fut partie, Esmée se retourna sur moi, inquiète.

- **Tout va bien ma chérie, tu es sûre?**

Je hochai la tête en signe d'acquiescement puis négativement mais toujours en larmes. Elle me prit dans ses bras et dessina des cercles dans mon dos pour me réconforter. Malgré cela, mes larmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas.

- **Ma chérie, ne pleure pas, je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état… Chut, calme-toi… Ca va aller **me dit-elle.

Ma mère arriva enfin avec Phil, Savannah et nos affaires. Nous partîmes après qu'Esmée m'ait dit qu'elle m'appellerait demain. Dans la voiture personne ne parla, ils savaient que j'avais besoin de calme et non d'un interrogatoire digne de la Gestapo. Nous arrivâmes vite à l'hôtel et je partis aussitôt en veillant à fermer à double-tour la porte de ma chambre pour ne pas voir entrer quelqu'un par surprise.

J'enlevai mes chaussures et me couchai dans mon lit, recouverte de mes couvertures jusqu'au menton, toujours habillée de ma robe. Mes larmes ne tarissaient pas et continuaient à couler abondamment alors que mon cerveau ne cessait de passer en boucle cette confrontation.

Epuisée par mes émotions, cette journée et mes larmes, je me laissai aller à Morphée qui m'ouvrit enfin ses bras.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, j'espère que vous avez passer un bon week-end et que votre semaine à bien commencer !

Réponses aux reviews :

Jlukes : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je sais que les chapitre sont un peu court mais je viens tous juste de me lancer, mais je vais essayer dans faire des plus long, promis. Bisou.

Bellaandedwardamour : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et je suis contente que ma fiction de plaise, c'est vrai que Edward a vraiment agit comme un con, mais les autres ne sont pas en reste mais ça on le verra dans les prochains chapitre….voilà J bisou.

Fifer : Oui ne t'inquiète pas cela ira mieux entre eux, mais pas tout de suite. Merci pour ta review. Bisou

Tinga Bella : j'aurais la même réaction que toi J je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise. Bisou

2L d'R : Je suis tout a fait d'accord avec toi J, Bisoux

Titefred : C'est vrai que pour le moment ce n'est pas tous rose, mais c'était justement le but, les choses changeront bien évidemment. Merci pour ta review. Bisou

Elo-didie : Pour le moment je me concentre sur les tentatives d'Edward et Emmet mais ne t'inquiète pas les autres vont faire leurs apparition, merci pour ta review. Bisou

Eichlo : merci!merci!merci! Je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise, bisoux.

LILIA68 : Merci pour ta review, le fin mot de l'histoire arrivera bientôt. Bisoux

Kacie27 : Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que Bella n'a pas était très gâtée. Bisoux.

Voila, après les réponses aux reviews : place a l'histoire !

Chapitre sept : révélations 

Je me réveillai doucement, le cerveau encore embrouillé et mon esprit désorienté quand des flashs de la soirée précédente apparurent. Les larmes commencèrent à monter mais je les ravalai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour un débarbouillage, que dis-je un grand débarbouillage vu la tête que j'avais. Le maquillage avait coulé avec mes larmes, mon teint était blafard et des cernes avaient fait leur apparition malgré mon sommeil. Je me dirigeai vers la baignoire et fit couler l'eau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après m'être déshabillée, je me glissai dans l'eau chaude recouverte de mousse blanche. Je m'allongeai, fermai les yeux ne pensant à rien et me détendis. Quand l'eau commença à devenir froide, je décidai de me laver. Je sortis de la salle de bain et partis m'habiller d'un jean slim et d'un pull noir en V (malgré que nous soyons en été, à Forks il faisait toujours froid). Je finissais de mettre mes chaussettes quand on toqua à ma porte.

- **Une seconde, j'arrive !, **criai-je pour que mon visiteur m'entende.

Je m'essuyai rapidement les cheveux et me les attachai sommairement en queue de cheval haute. Je me dirigeai vers la porte et l'ouvris.

- **Bonjour Bella !**

**- Ho ! Bonjour Esmée, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui, **lui dis-je surprise.

- **Oui je sais. Hier je t'ai dit que je t'appellerais mais j'ai préféré venir te parler en tête à tête…enfin si tu es libre…**

**- Euh oui, oui bien sûr. Je t'en pris, entre, **dis-je en ouvrant la porte en grand et la laissant passer.

**- Merci, **dit-elle en rentrant et en sondant la pièce.

Je rougis en regardant l'état de ma chambre. Le lit n'était pas fait, des vêtements, des serviettes ainsi que deux ou trois paires de chaussures traînaient par terre et sur le lit.

**- Je suis désolée mais je viens à peine de me réveiller et hier je me suis couchée directement après être rentrée, **m'excusai-je

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai connu pire et ma chambre ressemble à cela quelques fois, **dit-elle avec un petit rire qui me fit sourire.

Je l'invitai à prendre place sur le canapé alors que je rangeais superficiellement tant bien que mal la chambre.

- **Laisse ma chérie. Tu m'as dit que tu venais de te réveiller donc cela veut dire que tu n'as pas déjeuné. Ca te dirait de prendre ton petit déjeuner avec moi ?**

**- Avec plaisir.**

Le temps de mettre mes ballerines noires et ma veste en cuir et nous étions parties nous commander deux cafés noirs et que nous bûmes en marchant dans le parc que nous avions visité le jour de mon arrivée.

**- Alors que me vaut ta visite surprise aujourd'hui ?, **lui demandai-je sachant que je connaissais déjà la réponse.

- **Hé bien, **dit-elle en s'asseyant sur un banc près de nous, **je sais que je devais seulement t'appeler mais comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure j'ai préféré passer te voir.**

- **C'est vraiment gentil, **lui dis-je en la rejoignant, **mais tu n'avais pas à gâcher ton lendemain de mariage pour moi.**

- **J'ai préféré venir en personne parce que je sais ce qu'il s'est passé hier et j'aimerais qu'on en parle toutes les deux tranquillement, **me dit-elle alors que je restai figée.

- **Comment l'as-tu su ?**

- **Quand Carlisle et moi sommes rentrés à la maison, nous avons retrouvé Edward ivre mort prêt de son piano avec une bouteille de scotch à la main, **me dit-elle ne me prenant la main. Puis elle me fit un sourire triste.

- **Savais-tu qu'Edward ne joue plus de piano ?**

**- Quoi ? Edward a arrêté le piano ? Impossible, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. La seule solution aurait été qu'on lui coupe les mains et encore là, il trouverait le moyen d'en jouer avec les pieds, **dis-je après cette révélation.

- **Nous aussi, nous pensions cela impossible mais depuis le soir de l'incident, il ne touche plus à son piano.**

Je fermai les yeux. La douleur. Voilà la seule chose que je ressentais au niveau de mon cœur, quand il se serrait à la seule évocation de cette soirée là.

**- Pourquoi ?**

- **Bella, depuis tu es arrivée à Forks, tu as dû sentir que je voulais de te parler de quelque chose mais je me retenais à chaque fois que l'envie de te le dire me venait, **me dit-elle.

**- Oui mais je ne voulais pas insister et te forcer à me le dire, **dis-je, maintenant curieuse.

- **Si je ne t'en ai pas parlé c'est parce que c'est à propos de l'année dernière et je n'étais pas sûre que tu veuilles m'écouter mais aujourd'hui j'aimerais quand même t'en parler, néanmoins, si tu n'es pas d'accord, je comprendrais. Tu veux bien **?, me questionna-t-elle.

Réticente au début, ma curiosité l'emporta au final sur le reste et j'hochai de la tête pour répondre positivement. Elle souffla un bon coup comme pour se donner du courage et commença son histoire.

**- Bien !, **commença-t-elle, **lorsque tu es partie précipitamment suite à cet incident, j'ai essayé de prendre ta défense mais ils s'obstinaient à dire que j'avais tord, que tu m'avais aveuglée, et plus j'essayais de les convaincre plus ils s'énervaient jusqu'au moment où Edward n'en puisse plus. Alors il est monté dans sa chambre. Tu penses bien que les autres ont suivi son exemple et je n'ai pu rien faire. **

**J'ai donc attendu le retour de Carlisle et je lui ai tout raconté. Il s'est énervé et leur a ordonné de descendre. Il leur a parlé pendant des heures et des heures, essayant de leur faire ouvrir les yeux mais ils ne démordaient pas. Je ne les reconnaissais plus, surtout Edward. Carlisle l'a alors pris par le bras et ils sont allés dans sa chambre. Cinq minutes après, on a entendu des éclats de voix retentir puis plus rien jusqu'à ce que Carlisle redescende et prie poliment Rosalie, Jasper et ton frère de s'en aller…**

**Si tu savais, j'étais tellement choquée et inquiète de la situation que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, Carlisle était dans le même état d'ailleurs.**

**Nous ne comprenions pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de ces jeunes pour qu'ils aient autant changé.**

Elle prit une pose, souffla et continua son récit.

**Le lendemain, aucun d'eux n'a parlé et ils sont partis à l'école, et la colère a laissé place au chagrin. Aucun d'eux ne nous parla de toi alors j'ai voulu prendre de tes nouvelles par ton père mais quand j'ai appris que ce dernier t'avait jeté à la rue, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter. **

**J'ai alors téléphoné à ta mère et c'est là que j'ai su que tu étais chez elle, mais elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne. Ce que j'ai fait, à l 'exception de Carlisle. **

**Les jours passaient et mes enfants n'étaient plus les mêmes. Ils ne souriaient plus, ne se chamaillaient plus, ne rigolaient plus, ne chantaient plus. Ils étaient comme en deuil mais s'acharnaient à dire que c'était à cause de toi jusqu'au jour où la vérité a éclaté.**

**Un jour alors que je revenais d'un entretien pour la rénovation de bureaux je les ai retrouvés en pleurs les uns collés aux autres. Je me suis inquiétée et j'ai demandé ce qu'il se passait, ils m'ont alors dit que James, un garçon qui était toujours en compétition avec Edward depuis leur plus tendre enfance, avait avoué que tout ce qui te concernait, toi et ta soi-disant infidélité, était faux. Il avait avoué que c'était lui qui avait mis ce plan en place, car lors d'une sortie tu avais refusé ses avances et en apprenant que tu fréquentais mon fils, il est devenu jaloux et a voulu se venger et faire souffrir Edward.**

**Il a alors payé plusieurs de ses camarades et leur a dit de dire à tout le monde qu'ils avaient eu des relations avec toi. Il a réussi car vous vous étiez séparés mais surtout déchirés.**

**J'étais enfin heureuse que tout soit rétabli, pourtant je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils pleuraient. Ils m'ont alors dit qu'ils s'en voulaient, qu'ils n'avaient pas été de vrais ami(e)s, frère et petit ami.**

**Ils ont voulu te retrouver et malgré ma promesse, ils ont vite compris où tu étais et ils t'ont envoyé des lettres, des e-mails, ils t'ont appelée mais voyant que tu ne répondais pas, ils avaient décidé de venir te voir en personne.**

**J'ai de suite appelé ta mère pour la prévenir et elle m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. Quelques heures plus tard, Emmet nous annonçait qu'il avait reçu un coup de téléphone de sa mère et que cette dernière refusait qu'ils viennent. Mes enfants comme ton frère. Cet appel a réduit à néant toutes leurs chances et depuis ils survivent. **

**Alice et Rosalie ne font que rarement les magasins, Jasper est toujours collé à sa guitare ou à Alice, Emmet ne sort plus de blague et Edward ne joue plus de piano, reste enfermé dans sa chambre et ne sort que pour manger ou pour les sorties vitales.**

**Si je te dis tout ça, ce n'est pas pour que tu culpabilises ou que tu leur pardonnes. J'aimerais simplement que tu les écoutes, et que tu lises ce qu'ils t'ont écrit. Après ça, tu seras libre de faire ce que tu veux, **finit-elle.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Mon cerveau bouillonnait à cause de toutes ces informations mais je ne savais pas quoi en faire, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Pourquoi ma mère m'avait cacher _leurs _lettres? leurs coups de téléphone?, et _leurs _envies de venir me voir pour ce faire pardonner ?

Je ne vis que je pleurais que quand Esmée me prit dans ses bras me demandant de me calmer.

- **Je te remercie de m'avoir dit tout ça et d'être finalement venue en personne. Mais j'ai besoin de temps pour pouvoir avaler toutes ses révélations et d'avoir la force de leur parler.**

**- Prends tout ton temps ma chérie, **me dit-elle en me caressant les cheveux.

**- Merci, écoute, finalement je ne repars pas ce soir comme prévu. Angéla m'a convaincu de rester une semaine de plus et je te promets que d'ici mon départ je viendrais les écouter. Promis.**

Elle me reprit dans ses bras et me souffla des tonnes de merci. Après tout ça, j'avais besoin de rester toute seule et je pensais qu'elle avait compris puisque en un rien de temps, on se retrouva devant mon hôtel pour des aux-revoir. Je montai dans ma chambre et envoyai un texto à ma mère pour lui dire que je préférais rester seule le reste de la journée et que je lui parlerai au dîner.

Je m'allongeai de travers sur mon lit et ferma les yeux.

_Mon dieu qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjours à toutes, j'espère que vous avez bien commencer la semaine, pour moi c'était une dur journée pour commencer un début de soirée avec une migraine, bref on n'est pas ici pour parler de mes problèmes J

Réponses aux reviews :

Patoun : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review. Ensuite c'est vrai que Bella reste gentils même après les révélations, mais ne t'inquiète pas elle va montrer qu'elle a bien changer dans quelques chapitres, ce n'est plus la Bella qu'on continu les gens de Forks. C'est vrai que les révélations sont un peu tôt mais j'avais besoin de les mettre ici pour pouvoir avancer mon histoire. C'est vrai que malgré ces révélations la rancune qu'elle a put avoir ne peut pas disparaître du jour en lendemain cependant, elle réfléchis et prends des décisions en connaissance de cause.

Tinga Bella : Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que ce chapitre est triste mais ne t'inquiète pas, l'histoire ne va pas rester éternellement dans ce mauvais tournant. C'est vrai qu'ils ont étaient bêtes ( pour rester poli J) de croire des gens inconnu que celle qu'ils aiment tous, maintenant ils paient le prix fort.

Bellaandedwardamour : Merci pour ta review. Peut être que Bella leurs pardonnera, peut être que non. Ce voyage pourrai être juste un bon moyen pour elle de mettre Forks et ses problèmes dans le passé et de pouvoir avancer dans le futur mais ça sa sera dans la suite… J

Pierard85 : Merci pour ta review, comme le chapitre précédent ta plus, j'espère que celui la te séduira aussi J

Elo-didie : Merci pour ta review. En effet Renée a cacher les lettres de la bande, elle jugeait que Bella avait déjà assez souffert et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne lui as rien dit.

Adore youu : Merci pour ta review et je te remercie également de me suivre le depuis de la fiction. Je ne sais pas si ta deuxième reviex était pour moi, mais ton compliment sur ma façon d'écrire ma fait beaucoup plaisir!

Lilouth33 : Merci pour ta review et ne t'inquiète pas la confrontation va bientôt arriver.

Emichlo : Meri beaucoup ! J

Voila maintenant place à l'histoire en espérant qu'ils vous plaisent, gros bisoux à tous le monde !

Chapitre huit : Réflexion et Accident

Pendant que je me préparai, je repensai a ce que Esmée m'avait dit sur ma mère, pourquoi m'avait-elle cacher leurs intentions de vouloirs s'excuser ?

Le soir comme convenue, je la rejoignis elle, Phil et Savannah pour le dîners. Nous avions mangeais dans le silence le plus totale seulement perturbait quelques fois par Savannah qui sortait quelques blague que Carlisle lui avait apprises, et qu'elle était heureuse de pouvoir partagées avec nous. Grâce a elle mon morale remontait un peu. Même si elle n'était pas ma vrai sœur, ni même ma demi-sœur, je la considérai comme telle car elle m'avait tellement apporter depuis mon arrivée à phœnix qu'elle mérité l'amour que ma mère, Phil et moi lui portons.

Après que ma mère eu coucher Savannah, nous nous installions tous les trois dans le petit salon de leurs chambres. Je leurs expliquai alors mon comportement lors de la réception et du pourquoi je voulais partir, puis ensuite la venue surprise d'Esmée et toutes les révélations qu'elle m'avait faites sur les événements survenue après mon départ de Forks. Quand je commençai a parler des lettres qu'ils m'avaient écrit, je vis ma mère se tendre.

**-…et tu as dit à Esmée que tu t'occuper du problèmes, et quelques heures plus tard Emmet est venue leurs annonçais que qu'ils n'était pas les bienvenues, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? **Lui demandai-je de ma voix tremblantes

- **Parce qu''ils ne méritent pas que tu t'intéresse a eux et que tu leurs pardonnes **me dit-elle d'une voix acide

**- Je sais que ce qu'ils ont fait n'étais pas a faire, mais tu savais que je tenais a eux, qu'ils était ma famille et…**

**- Ta famille ? TA famille ? **Dit-elle en se levant, une vrai famille, **on ne fais pas ça a un de ses membres, une vrai famille et supposer te proposer de tous les dangers extérieurs de la vie, et eux qu'ont -ils fait ? Ils t'ont traiter comme une moins que rien, et tu oses les appelées encore TA FAMILLE ? **Hurla - telle

Les larmes montait ainsi que ma colère.

**- Oui ma famille. Tu savais que j'étais infectés par toute cette histoire et que je ne rêvais que d'une chose : que tout ceci s'arrête, et que tout revienne comme avant.**

**- Tu veux que je te rappelle dans qu'elle était tu étais quand tu es arrivée. Tu n'étais plus que l'ombre que toi -même, tu ne dormais plus ou rarement et quand cela était le cas, tu faisait des cauchemars et tu pleurais, oui tu pleurais tout le temps. Et pour ce qui était te nourrir c'est a peine, si tu mangeais, tu te laissai mourir de faim…**

**- Mais tu savais que j'avais besoin d'eux, qu'ils étaient tout pour moi et que …..**

- **et c'est a cause d'eux que tu étais comme tu étais, alors j'ai fait mon devoirs de mère.**

**- Ton devoirs de mère ? Mais normalement une mère fait tout pour que ces enfants soit les plus heureux du monde et toi tu m'a privé de mon frère, de mes meilleurs amies et d'Edward, TU M'AS PRIVE DE MA VIE **lui criai-je en larmes.

Ma mère resta figée par mes paroles, et moi j'étais plus qu'un colère après elle. Même si je _leurs _en voulais encore beaucoup, on n'en serait pas là, si elle ne m'avait pas cacher _leurs_ tentatives de réconciliation. Je vis ma mère s'approcher de moi et sa main se la leva dans les airs pour venir se poser brutalement sur ma joue, tellement brutalement que ma tête se tourna sur le côté. Je posai une main sur ma joue et regardai ma mère d'un air choqué. Jamais, ô grand jamais, ma mère n'avais leva la main sur quelqu'un et encore moins sur ces enfants. Elle me regardais effrayé, comprenant enfin son geste.

**- Bella, je suis désolé…**s'excusa-t-elle en s'approchant tandis que je reculai

**- Je te déteste, TU M'ENTENDS ? JE TE DETESTE **lui hurlai-je puis partie en courant m'enfermai dans ma chambre, ou je m'étalai de tout mon long sur mon lit et ou mes larmes coulèrent abondamment. Mon chagrin convaincu Morfée de m'accueillir entre ses bras.

Un nouveau jour ce levait sur Port - Angeles, et ma joue me rappela la soirée de hier soir. Je chassai mes idées sombres et me préparai. Il était convenu que je rejoigne Angéla devant le cinéma. Après mettre préparé, je prévins Phil, ne voulant pas parler à ma mère, de ma sortie avec ma meilleurs amie. Cette dernière m'attendait déjà et quand elle me vient, nous nous sourions et nous sautâmes dans les bras. Après ça, nous regardâmes les différentes s'affiche.

- **alors qu'est-ce que tu veux voir ? **me dit-Angéla

- **euh déjà pas de dessin animés, j'ai passer l'âge et les films d'horreur non merci pas pour moi dit-je en regardant les affiches, pourquoi pas « le dernier maitres de l'air », il y a de l'action, de la magie et un peu d'amour, un cocktail parfait pour deux jeunes fille comme nous, sa te va ? **Fini-je

- **c'est parfait **me répondit-elle avec le sourire.

Nous prîmes alors nos ticket, puis un paquet de pop corn chacune, avec pour moi une bouteille d'ice tea et pour Angéla une bouteille de coca zéro. Nous nous engouffrâmes dans la salle et nous pausâmes au centre de la salle pour apprécie le film. Pendant les pubs, Angéla me parlait de sa vie a Forks et de son couple avec Ben. Je l'écoutai, heureuse de voir mon amie, être aussi épanouie dans sa vie malgré son jeune âge. De mon côté, je préférai m'abstenir de lui parler de tout ce que j'avais appris depuis les derniers 48 heures et la dispute avec ma mère préférant attendre d'avoir passer une bonne journée avant de relatai une fois de plus, cette histoire. Nous arrêtâmes de parler quand le noir s'installa et que le film commença. Comme je l'avais prévu, le film fut exceptionnelle et je n'avais envie que d'une chose que la suite sorte le plus rapidement et vu le sourire d'Angéla, elle devait penser comme moi, ensuite nous déjeunâmes dans un petit restaurant français puis nous partîmes faires les magasins, chose que je détestait faire avant, mais maintenant je m'amusais plutôt bien.

Je passais une super après-midi. Nous avons passer notre temps a essayer des vêtements et a prendre des photos pour rattraper le temps perdu. Vers 16h, nous nous arrêtâmes pour manger une glace. Et pour finir cette magnifique journée, nous nous installâmes dans le parc sur une petit colline ou s'étendait face a nous des jeux d'enfant par dizaines.

Nous étions allonger dans l'herbe a essayer de trouver des formes d'animaux ou autres dans les nuages quand je décidai enfin de lui parlai de _ça._

**- Angéla, il faut que je te parle **lui dis-je en m'asseyant

**- qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**me dit-elle en me rejoignant et je vis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils devant mon changement d'habitude

- **je voudrais te parler de quelques choses, et si je ne te le dit que maintenant c'est que j'avais besoin de me détendre **avant lui dis-je les yeux perdu dans le vide.

Elle acquisa pour me faire comprendre qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle était a mon écoute.

_Comme depuis le début_ pensais-je

- **tu te rappelle lors de la réception, après mon retour prés du lac ?**

**- oui, tu étais toute chambouler, je voulais te voir mais je me suis dit qu'il te fallait un peu de temps**

**- oui je sais et merci pour ne pas être venu me harceler pour que je te le dise…enfaite si ce soir la, j'étais si chambouler, c'est que je venais d'avoir une confrontation si je puis dire avec Edward** dis-je en baissant la tête, **au début j'ai cru qu'il venait pour m'enfoncer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie, mais non il est juste venue s'excuser de son comportement**

- **et qu'a tu fais ? **Me murmura-t-elle doucement, tellement doucement que je cru qu'elle n'avait jamais prononcer ses mots, mais je décidai de lui répondre.

- **je lui ai dit d'aller ce faire voir, que ses excuses ne servait a rien après tous le mal qu'il m'a fait. Il a continu a me supplie de lui pardonnait **lui répondis-je en levant la tête, les yeux imbiber de larmes. **Je n'ai pas pu Angéla. **

Elle me prit dans ses bras, tentant de me calmer.

**- Mais le pire c'est qu'Esmée ma dit qu'ils ont chercher a me retrouver, et m'on envoie des lettres, m'ont appelés. Ils ont même voulu venir me voir, mais ma mère a refuser. Tu imagine ? Elle leurs a empêcher de reprendre contact avec eux et m'as laisser périr dans ma tristesse. **fini-je

**- Et comment a tu appris tout ça ?**

- **Le demain de la fête, Esmée est passée me voir et elle ma tout t'expliquer ce qui c'est passer depuis mon départ **lui dis-je

**- Donc tu es au courant de l'histoire avec James ? **me dit-elle

**- Oui mais toi comment….**

Je ne put finir ma question que mon téléphone sonna.

**- Allo ? Bella **dit une voix paniqué

**- Phil ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tout vas bien ? **demandai-je en commençant a paniqué

**- Bella, c'est Renée. Elle vient d'avoir un accident de voiture….**


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous, un nouveau début qui s'annonce mouvementé, en effet dans deux semaines je passe le bac blanc de français et les révisions me prenne tous mon temps, c'est pour cela que ce chapitre sera le dernier que je posterai avant au minimum trois semaines, sachant aussi que je ne plus de chapitre d'avance.

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

_**Tinga bella : **_Merci à toi de me laisser une review, j'apprecie beaucoup. Oui, c'est vrai-je suis sadique et j'adore ça !

_**Elo-didie : **_Merci pour ta review. Les réponses a tes questions dans les prochaines chapitres J

_**Aurélie-leon : **_Merci beaucoup pour ta review. C'est vrai que ma bella n'a pas beaucoup de chance par le passé et en ce moment mais ne t'inquiète pas….

_**Bellaandedwardamour : **_Merci beaucoup pour ta review. C'est vrai que Renée n'aurait pas dû faire ça, je ne sais pas comment j'aurai réagit moi dans cette situation.

_**LILIA68 : **_Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que Renée a fait sa dans son intérêt mais je pense aussi que si Bella avait eu ces lettres plutôt tout cela serait peut-être déjà arranger, mais sa c'est mon point de vue J

_**Habswifes : **_Merci, ce genre de compliment font toujours plaisirs J

_**Adore Youu : **_Merci beaucoup. C'est vrai la page n'est pas tournée pour Bella, mais peut être que cette accident l'a changera.

_**Lilouth33 : **_Merci pour ta review. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi face au comportement de Renée, pour ta question tu auras la réponses dans de chapitre.

_**Emichlo : **_Merci beaucoup J

Voili, voila, voulu maintenant place à l'histoire !

Ps : j'aimerai avoir quelques suggestions de votre part pour la suite, enfin si vous en avait. Merci quand même.

_**Précédemment : **_

_**- Allo ? Bella **__dit une voix paniqué_

_**- Phil ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tout vas bien ? **__demandai-je en commençant a paniqué_

_**- Bella, c'est Renée. Elle vient d'avoir un accident de voiture….**_

Chapitre neuf : Accident 

- Angéla, roule plus vite je t'en prie lui ordonnai-je malgré ma formule de politesse

- Bella calme toi, je ne peut pas aller plus vite, il y a des voitures devant nous. Je sais que tu t'inquiète pour ta mère, mais sa n'arrangerai pas les choses que nous aussi nous en ayons un accident me dit-elle pour essayer de me calmai.

Depuis que Phil m'avait appelé complètement paniqué pour m'annoncer que ma mère venait d'avoir un accident de voiture, mes pensées n'étais plus cohérentes. Quand j'avais annoncer la nouvelle à Angéla, cette dernière me proposa de m'emmener et je le remercie parce que j'étais tellement chamboulai que je sais pas si je serais arrivé en un seul morceaux a l'hôpital.

Nous arrivâmes enfin a l'hôpital. Angéla me déposa devant l'entré pendant qu'elle chercherai une place de parking. Je courrai jusqu'à l'accueil.

- Excusai moi ma mère vient d'être admit dans votre hôpital

- Son nom ? Me demanda la secrétaire

- Renée Drywer

Elle chercha dans son ordinateur pendant quelques minutes.

- Renée Drywer, étage 5, couloir B

A peine avait - elle finit de m'informer que je courrai vers les ascenseurs en lui criant un merci qui me valut quelques réprimandes, mais je m'en fichai. Les ascenseurs trop long a arriver, je pris les escaliers et arrivée essoufflé au 5ème étages, je cherchai ensuite le couloirs B. Je poussai les portes du couloirs et me dirigeai une nouvelle fois vers sorte de bureau d'accueil quand j'attendis une voix m'appelais, je me retournai.

**- Phil, qu'Est-ce qui c'est passer ? **Lui demandai-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

- Ce matin, ta mère voulait a tout pris te parlais a propos de votre dispute mais je lui est dit que tu étais avec Angéla. Pourtant cela ne l'a arrêter, elle a pris les clés de la voiture et elle est partie a ta recherche. Apparemment elle n'aurait pas vu le feu rouge et une voiture sur sa droite a foncé droit sur elle. Mon dieu, si seulement je l'avais retenu on n'en ne serait pas la me dit-il les larmes aux yeux

- Calme toi, sa sert a rien de te culpabilise et telle que je la connais elle serait quand même sortie pour me chercher. Tout ça c'est ma faute dis-je en pleurant

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu avais besoin de décompressai et besoin de voir Angéla. Ne culpabilise pas.

Nous étions assis dans la salle d'attentes a essayer de nous réconforter l'un et l'autre en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles quand je remarqué l'absence de ma sœur.

- Ou est Savannah ?

- Ils ont une garderie au rez - de - chaussé et j'ai préférai la laissai là-bas le temps d'avoir des nouvelles me dit-Phil

- Tu as bien fait, je ne veux pas qu'elle voit maman dans cette état.

Angéla nous rejoignis quelques minutes après. Nous patientons depuis une heure quand j'entendis

- Bonjour, je cherche la chambre de Renée Drywer…

Je dit à Phil et Angéla de rester ou ils étaient tandis que je me dirigeai vers ces deux personnes qui ne m'avait pas encore vu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demandai-je d'un ton sec.

Les deux personnes sursautèrent et se retournèrent en écarquillant les yeux en me voyant.

- Bella … comment-il mais je le coupai

- Je répète ma question : Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Dis - je encore plus sec

- Malgré tous ce qui c'est passer entre nous c'est ma mère, et je m'inquiète pour elle me dit Emmet

Sur ce point il avait raison, mais le voir me rappelai _cette_ soirée cauchemardesque.

- Bien, tu peux rester mais tu ne me parles pas, tu ne me regardes pas et tu ne tentes rien. Est-ce que c'est clair ? Ordonnai-je

- D'accord me dit Emmet mais je sentais une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. Je ne m'en formalisai pas et m'adressa a la seconde personne

- C'est clair pour toi aussi, Rosalie ?

- Oui murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Bien conclu-je

Je me dirigeai vers la salle d'attente suivit d'Emmet et Rosalie.

Une heure de plus que nous attentions et toujours aucunes nouvelles de ma mère. Le silence était pesant, personne ne parlais quand enfin on nous appela.

- Famille de Renée Drywer ?

- Oui c'est nous répondit Phil dit il en se levant, nous tous a sa suite. Je suis son mari. Comment va-t-elle docteur ?

- Hé bien, votre femme a subit un gros choc. Elle a trois cotes fêlées et un cassé avec un jambe aussi cassé mais…

- Mais dis-je en commençant a m'impatientai et a paniquai

- Malheureusement le choc a était violent et sa tête a heurter le volant. Elle n'a aucun hématomes cérébrales mais elle ce trouve actuellement dans le coma de suis désolé.

_Dans le coma ?_

_Ma mère est dans le coma est c'était ma faute _

- non, NoN, NON c'est pas possible dis-je en reculant tout en pleurant. Tout sa c'est ma faute, si on c'était pas disputer tout sa ne serais jamais arriver, JAMAIS ARRIVER hurlai-je en prenant les chaises et les envoyant volés dans les airs.

Je n'arrivai pas a me calmai. Je resortai toute la colère que j'avais en moi.

J'étais en colère contre moi de m'avoir disputai avec ma mère.

J'étais en colère contre ma mère d'avoir voulu me chercher et d'avoir grillé ce feu rouge

J'allais a nouveau balancer une chaise quand deux bras m'encerclèrent. Phil bien qu'étant Basbolleur n'était pas assez musclé et le médecin qui nous avait parlé était fin. Il ne restait alors qu'une personne et cela me mit encore plus en colère et je me débâtit.

- Lâche moi hurlai-je

- Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne t'aura pas calmer me dit Emmet

- Je te jure que si tu ne me lâche pas dans les trente prochaines secondes, tu peut dire adieu a ton servies trois pièces le menaçai-je tout en me débattant

- Tu devrais l'écouté, je sais qu'elle en n'est capable et si j'étais a ta place je l'a relâcherai dit Phil qui c'était rapprocher.

Trente seconde après je fut libérer. Et je me retournai vers celui que je considérai comme mon frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprend pas quand je t'ai dit de ne rien tenter ? Lui dis-je hors de moi

- Tu as dit que je ne devais rien tenter. Pas que je ne devais pas te protéger me dit-il en s'énervant a son tour

- Me protégeais de quoi au juste ? Hein ? Je ne faisais que me défouler en quoi cela te concerne ?

- Sa me concerne parce que tu es ma petite sœur, et que mon rôle en tant que grand frère est de te protéger dit-il doucement

- O ton rôle de grand frère c'est de me protéger ? Tiens donc , et tu peux me dire ce que tu as fait pas plus tard que l'année dernière ? Lui crachai-je acide

- Bella, je…. Commença-t-il avec des yeux triste

- Non tu sais quoi je n'est même pas envie de t'écouter. Alors je vais aller voir ma mère parce qu'elle a besoin de moi. Dis-je en lui tournant le dos et en partant avec Phil et Angéla. Je me tournai une dernière fois pour voir Emmet les yeux baissai et Rosalie tentant de le réconforter. Cette vision m'affecta mais j'avais besoin de protéger mon cœur.

- Ah Emmet dis-je tendit qu'il relevai la tête, comme tu l'as si bien dit il y a un an de ça, je n'ai plus de frère.

Puis je lui tournai le dos et me dirigeai vers la chambre de ma mère.

.

.

.

**- Bella tu devrais rentrer, et te reposer ma chérie **me dit Esmée

- **Non, sa va aller **murmurai-je en regardant ma main dans celle de ma mère.

Depuis que le médecin nous avait annoncer que maman était dans le coma, soit depuis deux jours, je n'avais pas quitter son chevet. Je m'en voulait tellement, c'était ma faute si elle était dans ce lit d'hôpital aujourd'hui et malgré que tous le monde me dise le contraire, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir ce sentiment de culpabilité m'envahir a chaque fois que mon regard ce posait sur elle.

Je me souvient du choque que j'avais eu quand je l'avais vu pour la première fois. Elle était allonger dans son lit, et son corps était relit a plusieurs machine. Le silence était pesant, perturbait seulement par le moniteurs cardiaque. Elle avait quelques ecchymoses sur le visage et sur les bras et sa jambe était dans un plâtre blanchâtre. Je ne voyais pas le reste de ses blessures car elles étaient recouverte par sa couverture, mais c'était tant mieux, je ne pouvais pas en voir d'avantage.

- **Bella cela fait deux jours que tu n'a pas dormie ou presque, on dirait, excuse moi du terme ma chérie, mais on dirait un zombie, et je ne pense pas que ta mère aurait accepter ça **me dit Esmée en me caressant les cheveux.

**- Je sais mais je ne veux pas la quitter, si jamais elle se réveille et que je ne suis pas là, je m'en voudrait et je ne veux pas la laisser seule rétorquai-je**

**- Ma chérie ne t'inquiète pas. Au premiers signe de son réveille je t'appellerai, c'est promis. Et puis tu sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas seule, je suis là, Carlisle passe toute les deux heures pendant son services et Emmet aussi passe beaucoup de temps ici.**

Je tiquai au dernier nom, c'est vrai que mon _frère _passait aussi beaucoup de temps au chevet de ma mère. Il venait toujours seul, car je lui avait interdit de faire venir quelqu'un d'extérieur de la famille, il prenait une chaise et prenait place de l'autre coté du lit et prenait l'autre main de ma mère. On ne ce parler pas. Jamais. Et c'était mieux ainsi, même si je ne voulais pas lui parler, je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui interdire de venir car premièrement c'est aussi bien sa mère que l'a mienne et puis je suis sûr qu'elle serait contente de voir ses deux enfants réunit lorsqu'elle se réveillera. Quand il était présent, je ne me sentais pas trop a mon aise et généralement des qu'il arrivé, je lui laisser de l'intimité avec notre mère et partait boire un café à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Je ne revenait qu'après une bonne heure, et le silence était présente jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de partir.

**- D'accord, je rentre mais au moindre changement je veux que tu m'appelles, d'accord ? Demandai-je**

- **Oui ne t'en fais pas, aucun soucis.**

**- Bien.**

Je rassemblée mes affaires, donna un baisers sur le front de ma mère et sur la joue d'Esmée puis je me dirigeai vers la sortie pour rejoindre le studio que nous avait prêter un ami de Carlisle. Après l'accident, Phil m'avait annoncer que nous ne pourrions pas payer des nuits supplémentaires a l'hôtel, c'est alors que Carlisle nous proposa l'habitation de son collègue. Ce dernier n'était pas la, pendant au moins une dizaines de mois car il partait dans une mission humanitaires en Afrique, et il avait acceptait de nous loger le temps que nous puissions faire autrement.

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie quand je vis Emmet arrivé, il m'aperçut a son tour et commença a courir dans ma direction.

**- Il est arrivée quelque chose à Maman **me dit -il paniquai

- **Non. Je rentre juste me reposai le temps de quelques heures et je reviens, c'est Esmée qui vieille sur elle en ce moment même **lui dis-je me forçant a lui parlait. Mais c'est pour ma mère alors je faisais un effort. Sans lui laissait le temps de me répondre, je le contournai et commença a partir.

- **Bella, attend ! **

**- Quoi ? **Dis-je exaspérer

**- J'aimerai qu'on parle s'il te plait **me dit-il timidement

- **Ecoute, notre mère vient d'avoir un accident de voiture et depuis son admission je ne la quitte pas, et quand je le fais c'est pour aller au toilette ou manger un petit truc a la cafétéria. Je suis fatigué, je sens le poisson pourrit parce que je n'ai pas prit de touche depuis 3 jours et je me meurs de sommeil, alors parler et surtout avec toi, c'est le cadet de mes envies. Sur ce, va l'a rejoindre et fiche moi la paix.**

Puis je partis sans attendre mon reste. Je rentrée au studio après 15 minutes de trajet en taxi. Je fus accueillit par Savannah qui avait du chocolat plein la bouche. On ne lui avait rien dit pour maman, seulement qu'elle avait dut partir voir une amie qui avait besoin d'elle et qu'elle ne pourrait pas nous téléphonait avant très longtemps. Elle avait été triste mais elle attendait avec impatience son retour, comme nous tous, sans le savoir. Je la prit dans mes bras et la serra très fort. Je respirai son odeur de bébé qui sentais la vanille, cela changer beaucoup de l'hôpital. Je luis fit un bisou dans le cou qui l'a fit rire et qui me fit esquissai un petit sourire. Un peu de bonheur autour de tout ce foutoir. Je la redéposai par terre et elle parti en courant dans la cuisine. Ce suivit le même mouvement et vit mon beau-père en train de faire la vaisselle.

- **Bonjour **

**- Ho Bella, je te croyais à l'hôpital.**

**- J'y étais mais Esmée m'a en quelques sort congédier pour que je puisse dormir car selon elle je ressemble a un zombie **dis-je dans un semi-sourire.

**- Esmée a raison, tu devrais te ménager**

**- Je ne peux pas. Me dire que ma mère est dans cette état c'est ma faute, je ne le supporte pas et j'ai besoin d'être a ses côtés.**

**- Bella, combien de fois faut-il te dire que tout ceci n'est pas ta faute ? Me dit-il exaspérer**

**- Au moins un bon millions de fois je crois, et encore je ne suis pas sur que sa marche.**

**- Et sinon comment va ta mère ?**

- **Carlisle est venue l'examiner toute à l'heure et il a dit que tout aller bien et que maintenant c'était à elle seule de décidée quand elle se réveillera.**

**- Enfin de bonne nouvelle, je n'en peux plus de seulement rester avec Savannah et de ne pas pouvoir la **voir me dit-il triste

**- Oui, je sais et je sais que c'est de ma faute et que depuis que je suis la bas, tu ne peut pas venir devant gardai Savannah mais je reste a la maison jusqu'à demain matin au moins alors si tu veux aller la voir, je t'en prit.**

- **Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est ta mère et ce sait a quel point elle compte pour toi et merci de garder Savannah, je prend ma veste et j'y vais, sa va allait ?**

**- Oui ne t'en fait pas, va ! **lui dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue tandis qu'il me prenait dans ses bras.

Je couchai Savannah et lui raconta une histoire avant de la laissait dormir pour faire sa sieste dans le calme. Je partie dans la salle de bain et me lava. Cela me fit un bien fou de sentir l'eau chaude coulait sur ma peau , décontractant mes muscles et les senteurs de mon shampoing et gel douche envie mon odora. Ma séance de bien être sous l'eau prit fin au bout de ¾ heure. J'enfilai un pyjama large et doux, puis partie me coucher dans mon lit qui n'attendait que moi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Je foulai pour la 100ème fois le sol du hall de l'hôpital. Depuis que maman était ici, soit depuis 5 jours, une habitude c'était installer. J'arrivai à l'hôpital vers 8h, passer ma matinée à parler ou à faire la lecture à ma mère. À midi, Esmée venait me chercher et nous mangions à la cafétéria, parfois Carlisle se joignait à nous. Ensuite je retournai dans le chambre et vers 14h Emmet arriver. Jusqu'à 18h le silence régnait, pourtant une fois les heures de visites terminés, Emmet essayait a chaque fois de me parler mais je refusai. A u début la colère primé puis la lassitude avait fait son apparition.

Pourtant ce matin, je prit une résolution. Je décidai de mettre en application la promesse que j'avais faite a Esmée. J'allais leurs parler. J'allais leurs parler pour enfin mettre un point final à toute cette histoire. C'est pour cela que quand Emmet renouvela sa tentative, j'acceptai. Ce qui le surpris.

**- Attends moi dans le hall, j'arrive ! **Dis-je

**- Bien **dit-il heureux

Je rangeai mes affaires, déposai un baiser sur le front de ma mère en guise d'au revoir, puis je rejoignis Emmet dans le hall. Il était en train de faire les cents pas devant les portes. Je m'approchai de lui.

**- Allons dehors **lui dis-je s'en m'arrêter. Il me suivit.

Je pris une grande respiration et me tourner vers lui. Il avait les yeux qui brillait tellement il semblait heureux**.**

**- Je suis si heureux que tu décide enfin de me parler, si tu savais le….**

**- Je t'arrête tout de suite, je t'en veux toujours. Ne crois pas que je t'ai pardonner à toi ou aux autres seulement j'ai fait une promesse et je compte la tenir.**

**- Quelle promesse ?**

**- Celle de vous écoutez me racontez votre version de l'histoire.**

**- Sa veut dire que….**

**- Sa veut dire que je j'accepte de vous rencontrez pour parler de toute cette histoire.**


	11. Désolé

**Bonjour, **

**Je suis désolé ce n'est pas un chapitre. Comme je l'avais déjà annoncé dans le chapitre précédent, je dois faire une pause jusqu'au vacances. Je passe le bac blanc cette semaine et le mot d'ordre c'est REVISION ! **

**Je vous retrouve le premier lundi dès vacances, et j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous.**

**Ps : On ma dit que je faisait beaucoup de fautes d'orthographe. D'une part je m'excuse, je sais que ce n'est pas agréable de lire un livre ou autre avec des fautes d'orthographe. D'autre part, j'avais prévenu que j'étais dyslexique et que donc même si je me relit, certains fautes passe en travers du filet. J'essaye de faire des efforts, c'est promis mais si quelqu'un voudrais bien me corriger ce serait géniale.**

**Voilà, **

**Gros bisoux à tout le monde.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour, **

**Je suis heureuse de vous retrouvez après de longues semaines d'absences ****J****. Et chose promis, chose dû : un nouveau chapitre !**

**Il sera le seul que je posterai pendant les vacances étant déjà le seul que j'ai écrit et d'autre part ma correctrice est en vacances elle aussi, et je respect cela….**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Elunea : Merci beaucoup de ta review, ton commentaire me fait plaisir !**

**Adore Youu : Merci pour ta review….hé oui moi aussi j'ai eu mon bac blanc mais bon je pense que j'ai bien réussi, c'est vrai que les profs sont énervant(énervant) pour les TPE mais bon faut faire avec !**

**Bellaandedwardamour : Merci pour ton commentaire, sa me fait plaisir !**

**Elo-didie : La réponse a ta question ici et merci pour ta review !**

**Emichlo : Merci!merci!**

**Letil : la voici ****J**

**Frimousse30 : Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, merci pour ta review !**

**Hafsides : merci beaucoup !**

**Lilouth30 : Serai - tu voyante ? Tu comprendra ma question dans le titre de ce chapitre !**

**Cicin : merci pour ta review et tes encouragements au bac blanc !**

**Aurelie-leon : merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

**Galswinthe : Même si tu n'a pas laissé de review à chaque chapitre, un suffit pour me donner l'envie de **

**continuer, merci pour tes encouragements pour mon bac blanc !**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira beaucoup et que vous n'avez pas attendue trop longtemps !**

**Dans le chapitre précédent : **

_**- Je suis si heureux que tu décides enfin de me parler, si tu savais le….**_

_**- Je t'arrête tout de suite, je t'en veux toujours. Ne crois pas que je t'ai pardonné, à toi ou aux autres. Seulement, j'ai fait une promesse et je compte la tenir.**_

_**- Quelle promesse ?**_

_**- Celle de vous écoutez me raconter votre version de l'histoire.**_

_**- Ca veut dire que….**_

_**- Ca veut dire que je j'accepte de vous rencontrer pour parler de toute cette histoire.**_

**Chapitre 10 : Confrontation ( partie 1)**

J'étais en train de préparer le repas du soir quand mon portable vibra, annonçant un nouveau message : cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne.

**J'ai parlé aux autres et ils sont autant heureux que moi que tu nous donnes enfin la chance de nous expliquer sur toute l'histoire. Si cela te convient nous pourrions nous voir mercredi à 14h à la Villa.**

**Tu nous manques, **

**Bonne soirée**

Je fixai mon portable, m'attardant sur l'avant dernière ligne : « tu nous manques », et malgré ce qu'ils m'avaient fait, ils me manquaient aussi mais je leur en voulais trop pour leur avouer que c'était réciproque. Je préférais rester froide et distante, ne voulant pas souffrir à nouveau. Je répondis donc à son message par une brève phrase:

**Bien, **

**Bonne soirée.**

Je reposai mon téléphone et continuai le dîner. Je fis ensuite prendre sa douche à Savannah et lui enfilai son pyjama orange qui faisait ressortir son teint de peau chocolat.

Phil n'arriva qu'à 20h30. J'avais déjà fait manger et coucher Savannah pour parler tranquillement avec mon beau-père.

**- Ca va **? Demandai-je à Phil

**- Ca va, je suis juste fatigué. Ca sent bon, qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparé ?**

**- Des filets mignons.**

**- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais si le goût est aussi exquis que l'odeur, je vais me régaler.**

Je lui souris en guise de réponse. Nous prîmes places à table, et commençâmes à manger dans le silence. Après m'avoir félicitée pour mon plat, nous prîmes une part de tarte aux pommes que Phil avait achetée à son retour. C'est à ce moment-là, que je pris la parole.

**- Tu te rappelles la promesse que j'avais faite à Esmée ?**

**- Oui, tu avais promis qu'avant ton départ, tu irais leur parler, je crois.**

**- Exact, j'en ai discuté avec Emmet et lui ai dit que je souhaitais leur parler. **

**- Et comment a-t-il pris la nouvelle ?**

**- Euh… bien je suppose, il avait l'air heureux et il m'a envoyé un texto pour me dire que les autres étaient contents qu'on puisse enfin s'expliquer, j'ai rendez- vous avec eux mercredi à 14h à la Villa.**

**- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?**

**- C'est gentil mais je préfère m'y rendre seule.**

**- Comme tu voudras mais si jamais tu as un souci, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, d'accord ?**

**- D'accord, merci beaucoup.**

**- C'est normal, avec Savannah vous n'êtes peut-être pas mes filles naturelles mais je vous considère comme telles, **me dit-il plein d'émotion.

Un large sourire et un bonheur immense me submergèrent. Et je me levai pour prendre Phil dans bras.

**- Merci **lui soufflai-je dans l'oreille.

Il me fit un sourire et m'embrassa sur le front.

**- Allez, va te coucher, je vais faire la vaisselle, **me dit-il.

**- D'accord, merci.**

Après un dernier bisou à lui et Savannah, je partis me doucher. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard je me couchai, mais malgré la fatigue je n'arrivai pas à dormir. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à mercredi. Dans deux jours, j'allais revoir ceux qui, à une époque, avaient été les personnes les plus chères pour moi.

Finalement, Morphée m'accueillit à bras ouvert.

Le lendemain, (soit mardi) la journée passa très vite. C'était comme si le temps s'était accéléré. J'avais à peine le temps de faire quelque chose qu'une heure ou deux s'étaient déjà écoulées. Mercredi arriva rapidement.

Ce matin, je me réveillai très tôt, surement à cause de l'angoisse de la rencontre qui m'oppressait. Pour évacuer tout ça, je décidai de partir courir. Après avoir laissé un mot pour Phil, je sortis de l'appartement avec mes écouteurs. La musique résonnait dans mes oreilles et ma course lente finit en sprint. Je regagnai la maison à 11h30. Une douche, un repas et des encouragements de Phil plus tard, je me retrouvai sur le chemin de la Villa. Cette villa que je n'avais pas revue depuis maintenant 1 an, où je n'y avais plus mis les pieds depuis cette soirée-là.

Le chemin qui conduisait à la demeure des Cullen me rappelait aussi de bons souvenirs notamment la fois où avec Rosalie, nous étions tombées en panne et que nous étions sorties malgré la pluie pour voir ce qu'il se passait, mais avec ma maladresse légendaire, j'étais tombée dans une flaque de boue et j'avais éclaboussé Rosalie, cela avait alors fini en une bataille de boue. Nous avions passé plus de 5 heures chacune à faire disparaître la moindre trace dans les cheveux. Ce souvenir me dressa un sourire en coin qui s'effaça vite lorsque j'aperçus la maison.

Je payai le chauffeur, puis grimpai les quelques marches du perron qui me fit accéder à la porte d'entrée. Je pris ma respiration, et toquai. Quelques secondes suffirent pour que la porte s'ouvre sur Alice.

**- Bonjour Bella, **me dit-elle doucement, comme si je l'intimidais.

**- Bonjour, **dis-je d'une voie impassible.

**- Entre, je t'en pris. Ils sont tous dans le salon.**

Malgré que je connaisse les lieux par cœur, pour avoir passé mon temps ici, je restai derrière Alice. Nous accédâmes rapidement au salon. Ils étaient tous là, debout, en train de me fixer avec un air d'enfant pris sur le fait alors qu'il faisait une bêtise. Alice rejoignit Jasper. Nous nous assîmes tous, évidemment, je me retrouvai en face d'eux. Le silence était pesant quand Alice prit de nouveau la parole :

**- Nous sommes contents que tu aies accepté de venir nous voir.**

**- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous, mais pour Esmée. Elle souffre de ne plus voir ses enfants s'épanouir comme ils devraient le faire, **dis-je d'une voix froide qui surprit tout le monde.

**- Je sais que maman souffre, mais je n'y arrive pas. Pas après ce que j'ai fait, après ce qu'on a fait.**

Je gardai un air impassible mais au fond de moi j'avais envie de pleurer.

**- Et vous avez raison, vous ne méritez même pas d'être entourés d'adultes comme eux.**

**- Nous le savons, et tu peux nous croire quand je dis que chaque jour nous les remercions pour être des parents formidables.**

**- Bref, je ne suis pas venue pour vous entendre me dire cela. Je suis venue ici pour écouter ce que vous avez à me dire sur le comportement indigne que vous avez eu il y a 1 an de ça.**

Tous baissèrent la tête.

**- C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas agi comme nous le devions, **commença Rosalie.

**- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !, **dis-je en la coupant.

**- Au début**, reprit-elle, comme si de rien n'était**, quand ces garçons sont venus nous voir, nous ne les avions pas crus. Nous savions que tu étais folle amoureuse d'Edward et que jamais tu ne ferais ça. Mais, jour après jour, d'autres sont venus nous voir et nous parler des moments que vous passiez ensemble, et ces moments correspondaient à ceux où tu n'étais avec aucun de nous, alors on s'est posé des questions.**

**- C'est pour cela que nous sommes devenues distantes, **enchaîna Alice**, nous ne savions pas quoi faire et nous n'osions pas te parler de ça parce que nous avions peur de ta réaction et que…**

**- Vous aviez peur de ma réaction, VOUS AVIEZ PEUR DE MA REACTION, C'EST POUR CELA QUE VOUS M'AVEZ FAIRE VIVRE UN ENFER ? JOUR APRES JOUR, JE VOYAIS QUE VOUS VOUS ELOIGNIEZ DE MOI MAIS JE N'AI PAS COMPRIS POURQUOI ! ALORS J'AI LAISSE LE TEMPS FAIRE PARCE QUE JE PENSAIS QUE TOUT S'ARRANGERAIT, **hurlai-je en colère**, je pensai que nous étions de vraies amies **repris-je plus calmement, **À la vie à la mort quelque soit les embûches de la vie, apparemment je me suis bien trompée.**

**- NON, ce n'est pas vrai. Ne dit pas ça, nous sommes tes amies, nous voulons rester tes amies, **dit Alice en larmes ainsi que Rosalie. Quant à moi je n'étais pas loin de l'être aussi mais je préférais ne pas leur montrer.

**- Ah vraiment ! Vous êtes mes amies ?, **dis-je pleine de sarcasme**, vous voulez que je vous rafraîchisse la mémoire ?**

**Flash back **

_Avec les filles, nous revenions du cinéma. Nous étions allées voir le dernier film sorti avec Johnny Depp, enfin c'était surtout pour Rosalie et Alice puisque moi je préférais un bon bouquin plutôt qu'un film niais. Malgré que cette sortie soit très attendue par mes amies, je voyais bien qu'elles étaient ailleurs. Elles répondaient à peine aux questions que je leur posais, me calculaient à peine et parlaient comme si je n'avais pas été là. Arrivée chez Alice, je me refugiai dans la cuisine avec Esmée pour l'aider à faire le repas. Les garçons n'étant pas encore rentrés de leur entrainement de foot, les filles étaient parties dans le salon, lire des magazines de mode._

_Je parlais avec Esmée quand la porte d'entrée claqua, je savais que c'étaient eux et j'avais besoin de le sentir près de moi après cette après-midi catastrophe. Je quittai donc Esmée en m'excusant poliment, cela à quoi elle me répondit par un sourire maternel, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Quand j'arrivai dans le salon, Alice et Rosalie étaient dans les bras de leur copain respectif et avec une tête à faire pâlir un mort. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, je m'approchai alors d'Edward pour pouvoir l'enlacer et pour me remonter un peu le moral quand ce dernier me repoussa avec une expression de dégout peint sur le visage. Mon cœur commença à se lacérer._

_Pourquoi diable était-il comme ça avec moi ? Pourquoi étaient-ils comme ça avec moi ?_

_**- Ne. Me. Touche. Pas !, **__me dit-il de sa voix en colère_

_**- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, **__dis-je déroutée._

_- __**Tu ne comprends pas ? Alors je vais te l'expliquer. Je t'ai donné mon amour, ma confiance, mon respect, ma fidélité et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à me rendre c'est coucher avec des autres mecs, **__grogna-t-il. _

_- __**QUOI ? **__Je reculai sous le poids de ces accusations. __**Je n'ai jamais couché avec d'autres mecs, qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire une chose pareille ?**_

_- __**Arrête de mentir Bella, des dizaines de mecs du lycée se plaisent à dire qu'ils ont couché avec toi, alors pour l'amour de Dieu, arrête de mentir et avoue la vérité.**_

_- __**Mais je n'ai rien à avouer puisque ce n'est pas la vérité. Ceux qui t'ont dit ça, ne t'ont dit que tes bêtises, crois-moi, je t'en prie, **__lui implorai-je les larmes aux yeux alors que je m'approchai de lui._

_- __**Ne t'approche pas de moi, **__dit-il en me faisant m'arrêter.__** Pourquoi tu as fait ça? HEIN? POURQUOI ?**_

_- __**Je te promets que je n'ai rien fait, tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça, **__dis-je en larmes._

_- __**Finalement tu ne vaux pas mieux que ces filles sur le trottoir qui veulent se faire baiser comme les chiennes qu'elles sont ! **__me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Les siens étaient remplis de colère, noirs._

_Je me figeai. Me retournant vers mes amies pour m'aider à lui faire entendre raison._

_**- Les filles je vous en supplie, vous savez que je ne suis pas comme ça. Dîtes-lui par pitié, **__dis-je en larmes. _

_**-Arrête de mentir Bella nous sommes tous au courant et franchement on ne pensait vraiment pas que tu étais comme ça, finalement tu n'es même pas mieux que Tanya, **__dit Rosalie le regard froid._

_**-Mais …**_

_**- Ca suffit Bella, arrête de mentir, cela ne sert à rien, **__ajouta Alice._

_**- JE NE MENS PAS !, **__criai-je. _

_**- En plus d'être une pute, tu es une menteuse ! Franchement tu n'en rates pas une, **__dit Alice glaciale__**.**_

_Mon cœur se serra à ces propos. Jamais Alice n'avait prit ce ton avec moi._

_**- Jasper, tu es mon confident, tu me connais depuis que je suis toute petite. Dis-leur que je ne suis pas une fille comme ça…**_

_**- Je suis désolé Bella, mais je suis du côté d'Edward cette fois-ci. Trop de circonstances sont contre toi. Une dizaine d'hommes dit avoir eu une relation avec toi, c'est beaucoup trop pour que cela soit un acte commandité, **__dit-il impassible._

_Mon dernier espoir se tenait à quelques mètres de moi : Emmet._

_**- Emmet, **__soufflais-je dans un supplice._

_**- Où est passée ma sœur avec laquelle on jouait au baseball ou on regardait les matchs sans quitter une seule fois l'écran, ou quand il y a de l'orage, vient se refugier dans mes bras pour que je la serre dans mes bras pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité. Tu n'es plus celle qui jusqu'à présent était ma sœur, à partir de maintenant, je n'ai plus de sœur…**_

_**- QUOI…mais tu peux pas dire ça….Emmet….**_

_**- Je ne veux plus avoir à faire à toi. À partir de maintenant ma sœur est morte.**_

_Je suffoquai. Mon cœur s'était arrêté, mes poumons n'arrivaient plus à prendre de l'air, mon cerveau n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Je fis la seule chose que je pouvais faire: fuir. Fuir cette maison, fuir ma maison, fuir cette ville et prendre refuge chez celle qui ne pourra jamais me tourner le dos : ma mère._

Fin flash back

**- Alors dites-moi, votre comportements était-il celui d'amis ?, **demandai-je amère.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour,

Tout d'abord je suis désolé, cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas publié mais des circonstances atténuantes : j'ai eu un emploi du temps de fou ( donc pas beaucoup de temps d'écritures) et le site ne fonctionnait pas, je n'arrivais pas à ajouter un nouveau chapitre, bien que le chapitre était déjà prés depuis au moins une semaines. Donc encore une fois désolé.

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, sa fait chaud au cœur et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

PS : je viens de finir le prochain chapitre mais je ne sais pas si le site fonctionnerait dans 1 semaines. Donc il sera publier soit dimanche prochain soit dès que le site me le permettra.

Mettant place à la lecture …. J

_Dans le chapitre précédent : _

_**- Alors dites-moi, votre comportements était-il celui d'amis ?, **__dis-je amère._

**Chapitre 11 : ****Confrontation ( partie 2)**

Ils baissèrent tous la tête, répondant silencieusement à ma question.

Pendant un moment, le silence fut roi. Personne n'osait parler, moi la première. Leur rappeler cette soirée et les sentiments qui m'avaient envahie à ce moment m'avait fait le plus grand bien, c'était comme si un poids s'était enlever de mes épaules.

Quelques minutes passèrent ou quelques heures, je ne savais pas, avant que Jasper ne relève la tête. Il s'avança timidement vers moi sous le regard surpris des autres et du mien.

**- Je sais que ce que nous avons fait n'est en rien un comportement d'amis et que des simples « pardon » et « excuse-nous » ne suffiront pas à enlever la douleur que tu as eue face à notre comportement et nous le comprenons. Il faut que tu saches que nous aussi, nous avons beaucoup souffert de notre attitude et que nous regrettons. Pour ma part, je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, le temps et ta volonté le feront peut-être. Je te demande juste de nous laisser la chance de pouvoir te montrer que tu peux avoir de nouveau confiance en nous…**

**- Même si je vous laissais à nouveau ma confiance, comment pourrais-je être sûre et certaine que, si une histoire pareille se répète, je vous aurai de mon côté cette fois-ci ?, **lui demandai-je en levant un sourcil.

- **Tout simplement parce que cette histoire nous a tous changés et que nous ne sommes plus les mêmes,** répondit Jasper sûr de lui.

**- Moi non plus je ne suis plus la même. La Bella que vous connaissiez n'existe plus. Cette histoire m'a changée aussi et vous seriez surpris du changement qui s'est opéré en moi.**

- **Même si tu as changé, que ce soit en look ou en caractère, tu restes pour nous notre Bella, **ajouta doucement Rosalie en s'approchant.

- **Votre Bella, laisse-moi rire, **rétorquai-je dans un rictus.

Rosalie baissa à nouveau la tête.

- **S'il te plait, laisse-nous une chance de te montrer que tu peux nous faire confiance et nous montrer dignes d'être tes amis, **supplia Alice.

**- Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ? **

- **Tu m'as toujours dit que les gens méritaient une seconde chance pour montrer au monde entier qu'ils pouvaient changer. Laisse-nous cette chance, et je te promets que si tu n'es pas convaincue de notre amitié pour toi, nous te laisserons tranquille, **dit Alice.

Je la regardai, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Mon cœur me disait de leur laisser cette seconde chance que chacun espérait tellement, mais ma raison me disait tout le contraire, protégeant mon cœur d'un éventuel échec.

Tous me regardaient, attendant ma réponse. J'avais tenu la promesse que j'avais faite à Esmée: j'étais venue les voir.

Maintenant à moi de choisir si je voulais ou non leur laisser une seconde chance…

- **C'est vrai, tout le monde mérite une seconde chance, et malgré ce que vous m'avez fait, je décide de vous la donner, **dis-je doucement en acquiesçant à ma propre réflexion.

**- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah merci merci merci !, **cria Alice en s'élançant vers moi.

- **Toutefois, rien n'est acquis, **ajoutai-je en l'esquivant et faignant de ne pas voir la tristesse apparaître sur son visage. **Ce n'est pas parce que je vous laisse une chance de vous racheter, que forcement vous l'êtes ou le serez**.

Je commençai à prendre mes affaires.

- **Tu t'en vas ?, **questionna Alice paniquée.

**- Oui, je dois d'abord passer voir ma mère et ensuite m'occuper de Savannah.**

**- Quand nous verrons-nous ?, **demanda Rosalie.

**- Et bien, je suis là encore pour au minimum 2 semaines. Nous aurons tout le temps de nous voir.**

Je m'élançais vers la sortie quand je m'arrêtai vers Emmet et Edward : les deux seuls qui n'avaient pas parlé et qui pourtant m'avaient fait le plus de mal.

**- Vous êtes les premiers à me demander de venir ici pour parler et s'expliquer pour essayer de régler la situation mais devant le fait accompli vous vous renfermez. Et après, ça se dit être des hommes, laissez-moi rire, **dis-je sur un ton sarcastique.

Je ne leur laissai pas le temps de s'expliquer, et franchis la porte pour monter dans ma voiture sans regarder derrière moi.

…...

Voilà, deux jours que la « confrontation » avait eu lieu et je me sentais….je me sentais mieux, enlevée d'un poids qui me pesait depuis plus d'un an et demi.

Après cette rencontre, j'étais passée en coups de vent à l'hôpital pour embrasser ma mère et prendre de ses nouvelles, mais elles ne changeaient pas beaucoup : seule ma mère décidera de se réveiller quand elle le voudra.

Le soir, je m'étais occupée de Savannah, riant avec elle lorsque je lui avais fait prendre le bain et qu'elle avait fait le dauphin noyant toute la salle de bain. Ensuite, nous avions mangé des lasagnes que j'avais préparées à l'avance et nous avions fini la soirée en regardant le Roi Lion 2.

Le lendemain, j'avais passé la journée avec Phil à l'hôpital.

…...

Aujourd'hui je devais faire les magasins avec Angéla. Nous avions décidé de nous retrouver devant les portes du centre commercial. Je partis vers 10h30 et retrouvai facilement mon amie.

- **Salut ma belle, **dis-je.

**- Salut, **me répondit-elle en souriant.

Nous passâmes la matinée à faire les magasins de sous-vêtements, nous amusant bien, rigolant devant certains sous-vêtements, disons quelque peu ridicules, se demandant comment des gens pouvaient aimer et acheter ces horreurs…mais chacun ses goûts.

Pour le midi, nous mangeâmes dans un petit restaurant italien, où la convivialité était le maître mot : nous avions été accueillies, servies et remerciées comme jamais nulle part ailleurs, et je me promis de revenir le plus souvent possible, du moins pendant le temps que je resterai à Forks.

Nous continuâmes notre après-midi shopping. Après avoir acheté quelques paires des chaussures, de jeans et de hauts, nous étions sur le point de partir quand mon nom et celui d'Angéla furent criés dans tout le centre commercial. Nous nous retournâmes pour voir Alice et Rosalie s'approcher de nous sous les regards ahuris de certains et en colère pour d'autres.

**- Bonjour, **dit Alice avec un grand sourire.

Nous nous saluâmes poliment mais avec cette touche de malaise qui subsistait.

**- Que faites-vous ici ?, **demanda Alice.

**- Les magasins, je suppose que cela devrait se voir avec tous les sacs que nous avons, **dit Angéla en rigolant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

**- C'est vrai que vous avez beaucoup de paquets, mais je pensais que vous n'aimiez pas ça...**

**- C'est toujours d'actualité pour moi, mais c'est Bella qui a proposé et j'ai accepté, **renseigna Angéla.

**- Waouh Bella, je pensais que tu n'aimais pas le shopping, **dit Alice.

**- Tout le monde change, **ripostai-je simplement, jetant un froid sur cette rencontre.

**- Euh, et vous, que faites-vous ici **?, demanda Angéla.

**- Nous venions acheter des robes de soirée, c'est l'anniversaire de Paul et il organise une fête où il nous a invités, **répondit Rosalie.

**- Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Apparemment tout le lycée serait invité, **dit Angéla.

- **C'est ça, vous venez ?, **questionna Alice.

**- Je ne sais pas, **dit Angéla.

**- Ho ! Mais viens, je suis sûre qu'on va beaucoup s'amuser, et toi Bella ?**

**- Je ne suis pas invitée.**

**- C'est pas grave, tu connais Paul, c'est le principal, je suis sûre qu'il ne dira rien, **dit Alice toute excitée.

- **Bien, c'est d'accord mais je n'ai pas de robe adéquate, **dis-je.

**- On peut faire les magasins ensemble, **répliqua Alice, contente**, enfin si tu le veux,** finit-elle en me regardant timidement.

**- Pourquoi pas, **formulai-je en haussant les épaules.

Nous passâmes notre fin d'après-midi avec Rosalie et Alice, et bien que j'aie décidé de leur laisser une chance pour s'expliquer et me laisser me montrer que je pouvais à nouveau leur faire confiance, je n'arrivais pas à me décoincer. Quand elles se racontaient des blagues (Angéla comprise) je n'esquissai que de petits sourires en coin. Quand elles me parlaient ou me posaient des questions, je ne répondais que par des phrases brèves et courtes. Je voyais que mon comportement les touchait, mais c'était ma façon à moi de me protéger.

Après avoir trouvé chacune la robe qui nous mettait le plus en valeur, nous nous séparâmes pour nous retrouver quelques heures plus tard près de chez Paul pour arriver ensemble.

Quand j'arrivai à l'appartement, je pris mes affaires de toilettes, prévins Phil de ma sortie nocturne puis je partis en direction de chez Angéla, que j'avais d'abord déposée chez elle pour qu'elle ait le temps de se doucher et se raser correctement.

Quand j'arrivai chez elle, elle était déjà dans sa chambre, des serviettes lui couvrant le corps et les cheveux.

Je partis à mon tour dans la salle de bain pour faire ma toilette.

Pendant plus de deux heures, nous nous préparâmes pour enfin être prêtes aux environs de 20h30.

**- Tu es resplendissante, Ben va en tomber par terre, **dis-je en faisant tourner Angéla sur elle-même pour l'admirer : elle portait une robe en décolleté en V mauve qui lui tombait au-dessus des genoux et lui faisait un dos-nu mettant en valeur sa nuque par le chignon tressé que je lui avais fait.

**- Merci mais de nous deux, c'est toi la plus belle, **répliqua-t-elle en rougissant**, d'ailleurs, j'ai du mal à reconnaitre la Bella d'avant …**

- **Je sais que je ne suis plus la même, mais j'avais besoin de ce changement en moi qu'il soit physique ou mental, **avouai-je en baissant la tête.

**- Je le sais, j'espère juste que la Bella que j'ai devant moi est quand même celle que j'ai connue il y a 2 ans.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, **dis-je en la prenant dans les bras.

**- En tout cas, tu restes la plus belle de nous deux, **dit-elle en éclatant de rire, ce qui me fit rire à mon tour.

Nous rangeâmes tous les accessoires que nous avions utilisés quand un coup de klaxons nous arrêta dans nos mouvements : c'était Ben qui venait nous chercher.

Nous finîmes en 5 minutes le reste du ménage puis nous prîmes nos vestes et nos sacs pour sortir.

Après quelques compliments de Ben et un bisou en plus pour Angéla, nous partîmes en direction de la maison de Paul.

Paul était un ami que j'avais connu quand j'étais rentrée en seconde au Lycée de Forks. C'était un garçon plutôt sympathique même si son passe-temps favori était de faire tourner en bourrique les profs et de faire, auprès de nous, le comique de service. Malheureusement pour lui, s'en fut trop pour le proviseur qu'il le renvoya et il partit au lycée de la réserve. Je ne le revis que quelques fois de loin avant mon départ.

Après une dizaine de minutes de voiture, nous arrivâmes à destination. Je les vis de suite. Ils étaient tous bien habillés et mon cœur rata un battement quand je vis Edward. Il était magnifique dans son jean foncé et sa chemise verte foncée qui faisait ressortir ses muscles ainsi que ses yeux dont j'étais tombée amoureuse.

Bella arrête-toi.

Tu te souviens de ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Avant de sortir de la voiture, Angéla se tourna vers moi.

**- Ca va aller ? **

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, **dis-je en sortant de la voiture. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous. Mon côté fêtarde ressortit tout d'un coup. Je me retournai vers Angéla.

**- Que la fête commence !, **m'exclamai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en avançant vers le groupe qui nous attendait.


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour à toutes, _

_J'espère que vous avez passer un bon week-end comme moi __J_

_Merci pour vous reviews sa me fait à chaque fois plaisir quand je vois un message de plus qui m'encourage ou me félicite,_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne semaine, _

_Bisoux à toutes. Dans le chapitre précédent : _

_**- Que la fête commence!, **__m'exclamai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en avançant vers le groupe qui nous attendait._

_Chapitre 12 : Fête et découverte _

_POV Edward _

_Nous étions devant la maison de Paul, attendant Angéla, Ben et Bella…_

_Bella. _

_Quand Emmet nous avait annoncé qu'elle souhaitait nous parler, la joie m'avait envahi. Enfin, elle acceptait de nous écouter et peut-être que tout pourrait s'arranger. Mais l'autre partie de mon cerveau qui aimait me torturer me rappela qu'elle voulait peut-être juste mettre au point une dernière fois avec nous la relation ou plutôt la non-relation qui nous liait à présent._

_Quand elle arriva ce jour-là, mon cœur s'emballa à la seule vision que mes yeux pouvaient me donner. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, me mettre à genoux, la supplier de nous pardonner, l'embrasser et la prendre dans mes bras pour le restant de ma vie. Pourtant je savais que cela n'était pas possible alors pendant tout le long de la conversation, j'étais resté discret et même plutôt muet, ce qu'elle me reprocha avant de partir mais je ne pouvais que la comprendre. J'étais le premier à vouloir lui parler et quand elle décidait enfin de m'écouter, je me fermai comme une huître._

_Quand elle fut partie, j'étais monté dans ma chambre et je m'étais enfermé pendant les deux jours suivants jusqu'au moment où ma sœur arriva plus que joyeuse de sa sortie de shopping…_

_Jusque là, rien de spécial, jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous raconte qu'elle avait rencontré Bella et Angéla et qu'elles venaient ce soir à la fête de Paul._

_La seule présence de Bella à cette fête, me fit accepter l'invitation que tout le lycée avait reçue et que j'avais refusée au début. Je me préparai avec un jean foncé et une chemise verte qui faisait ressortir mes yeux. Je ne me coiffai pas, sachant pertinemment que je n'arriverai pas à dompter mes cheveux._

_20h30, nous partîmes vers la Villa de Paul. Le trajet ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes mais nous voulions arriver avant Bella et les autres afin de les accueillir._

_Nous ne patientâmes pas longtemps puisque quelques minutes suffirent pour qu'on puisse apercevoir la mini Cooper d'Angéla arriver. La voiture se stoppa à quelques centaines de mètres de nous. _

_Les portes s'ouvrirent et je crus que si ma mâchoire avait pu se décrocher, elle l'aurait fait._

_.DIEU….Saint Marie, Mère de Dieu…Jésus, Marie, Joseph…_

_Mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à changer de direction, étant bloqués sur Bella..._

_Elle était magnifique, sa robe bustier noire moulée parfaitement faisait ressortir sa poitrine sans être vulgaire. La robe s'arrêtait au-dessus du genou, ses jambes ou plutôt ses longues jambes ne s'arrêtèrent plus grâce à ses talons d'au moins 15 centimètres. Ses cheveux étaient dessinés de boucles parfaites, son maquillage, ses accessoires : tout était parfait…..Elle était parfaite._

_Mon cœur n'arrêtait pas de battre à une vitesse impressionnante… et sa chevauché continua quand je la vis se diriger vers nous. _

_Elle était resplendissante._

_A peine eut-elle le temps d'arriver à nous qu'Alice lui sauta dessus._

_**- Ho mon dieu, Bella tu es magnifique …**_

_**- Merci, vous êtes pas mal non plus, **__dit-elle._

_Nous nous saluâmes tous gentiment mais toutefois je ressentis un léger froid qui persistait entre nous. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée de la fête où déjà la musique battait son plein._

_Paul était réputé pour faire de grandes fêtes et celle-là ne dérogea pas à la règle. La musique était à fond, une piste de danse avait été installée, un grand (ou plutôt un énorme) buffet était mis à disposition ainsi qu'un grand bar avec deux ou trois serveurs._

…_..._

_Nous étions ici depuis seulement deux heures et j'avais déjà envie d'arracher la tête de tous les mecs présents. Leurs regards s'étaient portés sur Bella dès l'instant où elle avait franchi la porte…_

_Je pouvais les comprendre, elle était la plus belle fille de la soirée, dépassant même Rosalie, mais Merde ! C'EST MA COPINE_

_Euh …ou pas, c'est ton ex, mon coco._

Bella, elle, voyait bien les regards de tous et elle en profitait. Je me rappelai ce qu'elle nous avait dit lorsqu'elle était venue chez nous il y a quelques jours.

_Flash-back _

_**- Moi non plus je ne suis plus la même. La Bella que vous connaissiez n'existe plus. Cette histoire m'a changée aussi et vous seriez surpris du changement qui s'est opéré en moi.**_

_Fin flash-back_

Et elle avait raison. La Bella qui était à cette fête ne correspondait pas à la Bella que nous connaissions. « L'ancienne Bella » aurait fait des pieds et des mains pour ne pas aller à cette fête mais Alice l'aurait convaincue, puis préparée et elle serait restée dans mes bras où nous nous serions embrassés, on aurait dansé et parlé pendant des heures rien qu'elle et moi….mais « la nouvelle Bella », elle aimait danser, boire et attirer l'attention de tous. Pourtant, quand Alice l'avait complimentée pour sa tenue, j'avais remarqué ses petits rougissements qui étaient apparus et cela m'avait conforté dans l'idée que peut-être notre Bella n'avait pas totalement disparu.

Mais pour le moment c'était la « nouvelle Bella » qui était présente et je n'en pouvais plus. Elle se laissait draguer et draguait elle aussi mais heureusement pour moi personne ne l'intéressait pour le moment.

Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais quand Lucas, un ami de Paul apparut devant Bella avec un sourire et deux verres à la main. Elle fut réceptive à son invitation et ils discutèrent pendant plus d'une demi-heure tous les deux seul à seul.

Je restai dans un coin, les regardant se sourire et s'échanger des blagues vu leurs rires. Mon cœur s'arrêta quand Lucas se pencha vers Bella et lui glissa un mot à l'oreille. En tournant son visage, ses yeux (à Bella) rencontrèrent les miens et elle se figea. Nos yeux ne se décrochèrent pas et la musique qui était très forte ne me parvint pas aux oreilles, nous étions dans notre bulle, comme avant…

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle détourne le regard, attrape la main de Lucas et l'entraine sur la piste de danse où elle se mit dos à lui et commença une danse lente et langoureuse.

S'en était trop pour moi, mes yeux et mon cœur. Alors pour mon bien-être, je me dirigeai vers la terrasse pour prendre l'air et me vider la tête.

C'était un fait qu'elle puisse se faire aborder (elle était la plus belle fille), mais qu'elle prenne l'initiative de danser (et de surcroit une danse langoureuse) avec un mec qu'elle ne connait que depuis quelques minutes, ça je ne pouvais pas le supporter…

Mes sentiments se mélangèrent les uns avec les autres : colère, amour, jalousie.

Pour me calmer et ne pas faire de bêtise inutile, je pris une clope, l'alluma et tira une latte.

**- Je ne savais pas que tu fumais, **me dit une voix.

Je me retournai pour voir Angéla s'approcher de moi et s'appuyer contre la rambarde où j'étais moi-même assis.

- **C'est ça ou je vais démonter la tête de Lucas.**

**- C'est le garçon avec lequel elle danse, n'est-ce pas ?, **Demanda Angéla.

Pas de besoin de savoir qui était le « elle ».

J'acquiesçai.

**- Tu sais, tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir, **dit- elle.

**- Je ne lui en veux pas, c'est à lui que j'aimerai refaire le portrait, **ripostai-je haineux.

- **Mais tu ne ferais qu'empirer la situation.**

- **Au point où j'en suis maintenant, **murmurai-je en baissant la tête.

**- Tu sais, moi aussi ça m'a surpris de voir comme notre Bella avait changé,** dit-elle fixant un point au loin, **mais je pense que ce changement était bénéfique pour qu'elle se reconstruise, je ne dis pas que j'approuve sa conduite, mais si, pour elle, les fêtes et draguer lui permet de se vider la tête alors c'est d'accord. Je préfère qu'elle se conduise comme ça, que rester enfermer chez elle et ne plus manger ou pire se droguer…**

Je l'écoutai attentivement. Angéla bien qu'elle ait notre âge avait toujours été la plus sage et la plus réfléchie de nous avec Jasper et Bella. Elle savait écouter les autres et les réconfortait si besoin.

… **Je sais que pour toi, la voir se faire draguer ou draguer te déchire. Je vois bien que tu ne l'as pas lâchée du regard depuis qu'elle est descendue de la voiture et je reconnais ce regard. C'est le même que tu as depuis que Bella est rentrée dans ta vie et quand vous étiez ensemble : le regard d'un garçon fou amoureux de sa copine. Et ça me conforte, de savoir que tu ne veux pas seulement d'elle pour le…enfin…bref, tu m'as compris…**

Je souris doucement de sa gêne et ses rougeurs. Elle sourit avec moi.

…**je me dis alors que tout n'est pas perdu. Je sais que tu l'aimes, personne ne peut le démentir tellement c'est flagrant, **ajouta-t-elle en souriant**, et elle aussi t'aime mais cette histoire l'a cassée et même si elle s'est reconstruite physiquement, elle a peur. Peur de te donner à nouveau l'amour et la confiance qu'elle avait pour toi.**

- **C'est pour cela qu'elle a détourné le regard quand nos yeux se sont croisés tout à l'heure ?, **demandai-je

- **Je suppose mais tu sais, je ne suis pas dans sa tête. Et je ne peux pas tout expliquer. Je peux juste te dire qu'elle t'aime mais qu'elle a peur. Le reste, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.**

- **Merci Angéla, **dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle me sourit. Puis elle commença à partir mais se retourna.

- **Sache que seul le temps fera les choses et que rien ne sert de se précipiter ou d'aller casser la gueule à quelqu'un, **conclut-elle en haussant un sourcil de façon à me dire « tu vois de quoi je parle ». Je rigolai, la regardant regagner la fête.

Maintenant un seul sentiment dominait en moi : l'espoir.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour à toutes,

Désolé je ne poste qu'aujourd'hui mais j'ai eu quelques soucis qui devait être réglés immédiatement. Bref, merci pour toutes vos reviews sa fait vraiment plaisirs de recevoir des compliments et des encouragements. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, donner moi votre avis, votre ressentie sur la suite : ce qui vous plairez ou non,

Voila bisoux à toutes et bonnes vacances à celle qui le sont comme moi J

Chapitre 13 : Fête et découverte ( partie 2 )

Pov Bella

Paul était réputé pour faire des fêtes incroyables et encore une fois ce fut le cas. Sa fête était démentielle. La musique à fond, les gens (nombreux) dansaient tous collés les uns aux autres, personne n'était différencié. D'ailleurs, j'avais eu un peu peur, je pensais que les gens allaient me reconnaître et encore parler mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Tout le monde était sympa et même si quelques personnes me reconnaissaient, ils me présentèrent leurs excuses pour ce qui c'était passé et (surprise moi-même) je leur pardonnai rapidement, je ne leur en voulais pas. Peut-être que le fait que je ne les connaisse pas ou peu rendait la tâche plus facile parce que je n'avais aucune attache avec eux. En tout cas, je m'amusais bien et je ressentais la joie qui m'envahissait lorsque je faisais des fêtes mais ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil. Mes amis me manquaient et même si j'avais expliqué la situation à Mégane pour qu'elle le dise à la bande, j'avais peur qu'à mon retour, plus rien ne soit comme avant, et c'est pour cela que je décidai que dès demain, je leur téléphonerai.

La musique me sortit de mes pensées et je me mis en mode décontracté et même si je savais qu'_ils_ étaient là, je ne voulais pas leur cacher la nouvelle Bella, après tout, si je leur pardonnais et leur donnais à nouveau ma confiance, il fallait bien qu'ils voient à quoi ils devaient s'en tenir. Alors après être rentrée en leur compagnie dans la villa, je partis de mon côté pour m'amuser.

La fête battait son plein et je m'amusais comme une folle. Les gens venaient me parler soit pour discuter, pour parler de ma nouvelle vie ou alors faire connaissance avec moi. Je dansais tour à tour avec plein de monde, autant filles que garçons (plus garçons, je l'avoue). Je sentais des regards sur moi mais je m'en fichais. J'étais venue faire la fête et je n'allais pas me soucier des regards des autres.

J'étais en chemin pour aller me chercher à boire après avoir dansé comme une folle pendant au moins 4 danses quand je me fis accoster par Lucas, un ami de Paul.

**- Tu es nouveau ici, non ? **Demandai-je ne l'ayant pas vu avant mon départ.

**- Oui ça fait juste quelques mois que je suis ici et toi c'est la première fois que je te vois ici. **

**- Avant j'habitais ici, mais là, je ne suis que de passage. Et toi dis-moi…**

Et nous continuâmes à nous parler, à nous draguer, nous lançant des petit regards, riant tous les deux complices. Quand il se pencha vers moi, pour me dire quelque chose à l'oreille, je penchai alors ma tête vers la droite. A ce moment-là, mon regard rencontra des prunelles vertes qui me scrutaient. Mon cœur fit un sursaut quand je reconnus les propriétaires de ses yeux : Edward.

Il était à une dizaine de mètres de moi, et n'arrêtais de me fixer, les poings serrés. Je reconnus de suite la « posture de jalousie » comme je l'appelais quand on sortait ensemble. Il prenait toujours la même pose quand il devenait jaloux : son regard était furieux, ses mains étaient fermées en des poings durs et fermes, sa mâchoire était tendue à l'extrême et une ligne au niveau de son front se formait. Je le charriais souvent sur ça quand il la prenait (assez souvent, il fallait le dire) et nous finissions toujours par rire suivi d'un moment d'amour intense qui réveillait tous mes sens.

Je revins à moi quand Lucas me demanda si je voulais danser avec lui. J'acceptai immédiatement, pour rendre Edward encore plus jaloux et aussi pour me venger et lui montrer ce qu'il avait perdu. Je pris la main de Lucas et nous dirigeai vers la piste de danse où je me mis dos à lui, collant mon dos à son torse. Coïncidence ou pas, la chanson qui passait exigeait une dance sensuelle alors je me mis à danser langoureusement contre Lucas qui avait posé ses mains sur mes côtes et faisait des mouvements de va et viens.

Je sentais toujours le regard d'Edward sur moi quand soudain je ne le sentis plus, je tournai alors ma tête dans sa direction pour le voir partir vers la terrasse. Mon cœur se serra, je n'aimais quand il était malheureux et surtout quand j'en étais la responsable. Mais je vis Angéla me faire un signe de continuer mes « activités » et elle partit à son tour sur la terrasse. Je mis mon cerveau en mode STOP EDWARD et continuai ma danse.

Je dansais encore avec Lucas quand quelqu'un nous interrompit en toussotant, je me retournai furieuse et prête à engueuler la personne qui nous dérangeait quand ma voix resta muette. Edward était devant nous.

**- Tu ne vois pas que tu déranges !, **dit Lucas

**- Excuse-moi. Bella, puis-je danser avec toi? **Demanda Edward

J'étais étonnée et resta sous le choc pendant quelques secondes et quand enfin ma voix me revint et que je décidai de répondre, Lucas me coupa la parole.

**- Non. T'as qu'à aller t'en trouver une autre. Celle-là, elle est à moi, **réplica Lucas en resserrant sa prise sur moi.

Je n'y crois pas, mais pour qui il se prend ce type. Edward était apparemment de mon avis puisque je vis sa mâchoire se serrer et ses yeux devenir noir de colère.

**- Non mais pour qui tu te prends, abruti, cette fille a un nom et c'est Bella, alors tu la respectes, t'as compris ? Ce n'est pas un objet dont on se sert espèce de c******d.**

**- Hey, tu vas te calmer mon grand parce que sinon je vais t'en mettre une et tu vas rien comprendre, **cracha Lucas en se tournant totalement face à lui.

**- Et en plus, tu crois me faire peur, approche si t'es un mec, **le chambra Edward

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'interposer ou de dire quelque chose que je vis Lucas se jeter sur Edward pour lui foutre un coup de poing. Heureusement pour ce dernier, il esquiva (ce qui me rassura) et envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre de Lucas qui cria puis lança son poing sur la mâchoire d'Edward qui ne put l'éviter cette fois-ci.

La bagarre aurait pu continuer encore longtemps si Paul et Emmet n'étaient pas intervenus chacun écartant un des bagarreurs.

**- Mec, calme-toi !, **dit Paul à Edward

Il fallut quelques minutes avant que tout le monde se calme mais de nombreuses paires d'yeux nous regardaient et pour changer les choses, Alice monta sur la table et relança la fête où tout le monde repris directement ses occupations.

**- C'est bon, lâche-moi, **dit Edward

**- T'es calmé ? **lui demanda Paul

**- Oui**

Je m'approchai de Paul.

**- Tu aurais une pharmacie s'il te plait ? **Demandai-je à Paul

**- Euh oui dans la salle de bain du premier, première porte à droite.**

**- Ok, Edward suis-moi, **dis-je en prenant la route qui menait vers les escaliers mais je sentais qu'il ne me suivait pas, je me retournai pour le voir toujours à la même place en train de regarder méchamment Lucas.

**- EDWARD, tu viens maintenant et tu me suis !, **criai-je

Pas besoin de lui dire une deuxième fois qu'il me suivait déjà. Nous accédâmes rapidement à la salle de bain.

**- Assieds-toi sur le rebord de la baignoire, **lui dis-je

Il ne dit rien mais s'effectua.

Je fouillai dans les armoires pour trouver enfin des compresses et du désinfectant.

Je mis du désinfectant sur la compresse et m'approchai d'Edward et appliqua la compresse. Il grimaça fortement.

- **Arrête de faire le bébé, tu as voulu te battre alors maintenant tu assumes les conséquences de tes actes, **le sermonnai-je comme une mère à son enfant.

Encore une fois, il ne dit rien.

Je pris une nouvelle compresse avec du désinfectant et réitéra mon geste plusieurs fois dans un silence olympien. Je cherchai ensuite les pansements.

**- Excuse moi, **entendis-je comme un murmure.

Je me retournai vers Edward qui me regardait avec un air triste. Je pris un pansement et m'approchai à nouveau de lui pour lui mettre le pansement sur l'arcade.

**- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?, **dis-je en restant près de lui et en le fixant

**- Je n'ai pas supporté qu'il te traite comme un objet, comme sa chose.**

**- Tu sais que je n'aime pas que les gens se battent pour moi et je sais très bien me défendre toute seule, **lui dis-je en me retournant pour ranger le désordre que j'avais causé.

Je ne l'entendais pas répliquer quand soudain je sentis sa présence juste derrière moi.

**- Je sais que tu peux te défendre seule, mais j'ai ce besoin au fond de moi que je ne peux retenir quand tu es en danger ou quand quelqu'un t'agresse ou te parle mal comme il l'a fait, **murmura-t-il près de mon oreille.

Je fermai les yeux, je n'avais pas senti sa présence comme cela depuis des mois et ça me manquait littéralement. Ses mains se posèrent délicatement sur mes hanches et me forcèrent gentiment à me mettre face à lui. Ses yeux me fixèrent avec la même intensité qu'autrefois.

**- Bella, je….je ne vis plus sans toi. J'ai l'impression de ne plus respirer un peu plus chaque jour parce que tu n'es pas là à mes côtés. **

Mes yeux s'embuèrent.

**- Je sais que je n'ai pas agi comme j'aurais dû le faire mais j'avais tellement mal, je sais que….je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais t'imaginer dans les bras de tous ces mecs, ça m'a fait disjoncter et j'ai cru devenir fou. Ma vie n'est plus rien sans la tienne.**

Mes larmes coulèrent.

**- Non, ne pleure pas, je ne veux pas te faire pleurer, je l'ai trop fait malheureusement, **murmura-t-il en séchant délicatement mes larmes, **il n'arrive pas une seule seconde où je ne pense pas à toi, tu fais partie de ma vie, tu es ma vie…**

Ses mains prirent mon visage en coupe tout doucement et son front se posa sur le mien.

**- Je t'aime... Je t'aime tellement que ça me fait souffrir de te voir te faire draguer par tous ces mecs et le pire c'est de te voir te laisser faire et réagir à leurs avances. Je sais que je n'ai plus rien à dire sur tes fréquentations mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'imaginer à leur place. Eux, qui ont le droit à ton sourire, qui ont le droit de toucher ta peau, qui ont le droit de voir tes yeux magnifiques lorsque tu rigoles aux éclats, qui peuvent poser leurs lèvres sur les tiennes, **dit-il en approchant sa bouche mes lèvres. **J'aimerais tellement revenir dans le passé et changer le cours de l'histoire. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement si tu savais, ma Bella.**

Alors ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur mes lèvres.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à toutes,

Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas un chapitre. Je vous annonce que ma fiction « Une seconde chance » est mise en pause et ce pour plusieurs raison :

- La première est que les révisions et le bac ne sont plus très loin et il faut que je prépare tout ça

- La seconde est que j'aime mon histoire et si elle déplait a certaine et bien je n'es qu'une chose à dire : NE VENEZ PAS LA LIRE . Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas la meilleur histoire du site mais je fais de mon mieux pour satisfaire les gens qui le mérite vraiment.

C'est pour cela qu'a compter d'aujourd'hui l'histoire est en pause. Je l'a reprendrai après le bac avec surement de nouveaux chapitres mais en aucun cas je n'abandonne mon histoire ….

Bisoux à toutes


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour, me revoici après une longue période d'absence. Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour ce long retard, je sais que j'aurais du poster un nouveau chapitre depuis bien longtemps mais les révisions, les examens et des problèmes médicaux qui s'ajoute a ça, je vous dit pas la galère. Comme vous pouvez le voir ce chapitre est vraiment très petit mais il m'arrive une chose dont j'ai horreur : la page blanche. Depuis quelques temps je n'arrive plus a avancer cette histoire, c'est pour cela que ce chapitre est aussi court, il me permettra aussi de pouvoir faire la transition avec le prochain chapitre, qui arrivera je ne sais quand pour le moment.**

**Sinon merci pour toutes vous reviews et vos encouragements, cela faits toujours chaud au coeur, **

**pleins de bisou à toutes :)**

_Dans le chapitre précédent : _

_Alors ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur mes lèvres._

Chapitre 13

Même si ses lèvres étaient aussi douces que dans mon souvenir je ne pouvais pas oublier toute l'histoire qui nous liait et qui se déroulait en ce moment.

- Edward, non…dis-je doucement en le faisant reculer doucement.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Ecoute, je ne pense pas que s'embrasser ou se remettre ensemble maintenant pourrait arranger les choses et me faire oublier cette année. Même si je vous ai donné une chance de me montrer que vous êtes restés les gens que j'aime, cela ne veut pas dire que, obligatoirement, je vais vous pardonner.

- Excuse-moi, dit-il doucement en m'embrassant tendrement la joue, puis il sortit.

Je repris mon souffle, et m'assis quelques instants par terre. Je repensai au baiser que nous avions échangé il y a quelques secondes. Malgré toute cette histoire, j'avais adoré ses lèvres sur les miennes, elles étaient aussi douces que mes souvenirs me permettaient de me le rappeler mais une part de moi ne pouvait pas oublier ce qui s'était passé et certainement ne l'oublierait jamais.

Après encore quelques minutes de réflexion, je sortis de la salle de bain.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour, **

**Tout d'abord je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé pour cette attente mais ma rentrée en terminale et quelques petits soucis de santé sont venu perturber mes vacances, ma rentré et ainsi la suite de mon histoire .**

**J'ai aussi reçu une review qui ne m'as pas plus du tout, je sais que le « chapitre « précédent n'est vraiment pas long mais comme je l'ai dit en commentaire, j'avais besoin de faire cette transition pour continuer l'histoire.**

**Je n'oblige personne a lire ma fiction, je sais bien que je ne suis pas une grande romancière, mais j'aime écrire et mettre mes idées sur papier pour avoir le plaisir de le faire partager à toutes.**

**Ps : J'espère que pour vous toutes, que tout va bien, maintenant je vous laisse lire le chapitre .**

**Gros bisoux a vous toutes et à bientôt ;) **

**Chapitre 14 : **

_Je ne savais pas comment je m'étais retrouvée là, mais ce que je savais c'est que j'y étais bien. Agréablement bien._

_Je me trouvais dans un parc. Le soleil caressait ma peau et la réchauffait gentiment, le lac en face de moi était sublime, éclairé par le soleil, l'eau paressait turquoise et appelait à la tentation de se jeter dedans. Les oiseaux chantaient, les fleurs emplissaient l'air et c'était agréable à respirer._

_Je regardais ce paysage magnifique, quand je sentis deux bras assez musclés m'entourer la taille et une paire de lèvres se poser délicatement dans le creux de mon cou, me donnant un frisson qui parcourut tout mon être._

_J'aurais reconnu ces bras entre mille. Edward._

_Je me retournai et fus face à ce visage séduisant composé de deux émeraudes éblouissantes, ce nez fin, ces lèvres pleines, roses et pulpeuses et cette mâchoire carrée qui en faisait craquer plus d'une._

_**- Je t'aime Bella, **__me dit-il avec cette voix si séduisante qui me faisait fondre._

_Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que je vis s'approcher ces lèvres, et fermai les yeux attendant ce délice absolu qu'était ses baisers._

_Mais jamais elles ne vinrent. _

_J'ouvris les yeux. Edward était toujours là, mais son expression n'était plus la même ; il me regardait avec un regard froid à vous glacer le sang. Il avait aussi pris de la distance, se trouvant à quelques mètres de moi._

_Je ne comprenais plus rien._

_**- Edward ? Que se passe-t-il ? **_

_**- Comment ai-je pu te faire confiance ? Tu n'es qu'une sale trainée ! Ouvre les yeux, personne ne veut de toi, jamais plus personne ne voudra de toi, tu n'es qu'une sale trainée !, **__cracha-il. _

_Mon corps entier se figea._

_Mon cœur se brisa une fois de plus._

_Ma respiration se coupa et j'eus du mal à reprendre mon souffle. _

Je me réveillai en sursaut. J'étais dans ma chambre; le silence régnait. Je me tournai vers mon réveil qui affichait 5h23.

Sachant que je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir, je pris mes affaires et me dirigeai vers la douche.

J'y restai au moins une heure, prenant le temps de réaliser que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

_Un cauchemar qui a été une réalité pourtant!, me dit ma conscience._

_La ferme !_

Après m'être habillée, je partis préparer le petit-déjeuner et je réveillai Savannah doucement, lui laissant le temps d'émerger.

…...

**- Tout va bien Bella ?, **me demanda Phil.

Nous étions à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, attendant que l'infirmière ait fini de faire ses contrôles.

-** Pas tout à fait, non, **avouai-je, **cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve ou plutôt le début d'un rêve qui s'est transformé en cauchemar.**

- **Tu veux en parler ? **

**- J'étais dans un parc magnifique et puis il y avait Edward. Il disait m'aimer et il était sur le point de m'embrasser quand soudain il s'est retrouvé à quelques mètres de moi et a commencé à me traiter de trainée et que plus personne ne voudrait de moi à l'avenir, **dis-je en baissant la tête, essayant de cacher le début de mes larmes.

**- Quelque chose est arrivé pour que tu fasses un cauchemar pareil ? **

**- Quand nous étions à la fête, à un moment, je me suis retrouvée avec Edward et il a commencé à s'excuser et à me dire qu'il m'aimait puis il m'a embrassé.**

**- Et ? Il t'a insultée? Parce que si c'est le cas, je vais lui régler son compte, moi !, **dit Phil dans une colère que je ne connaissais pas.

**- Non, non, c'est tout le contraire, il a commencé à m'embrasser mais c'est moi qui aie arrêté le baiser. Quand il m'a embrassée, je me suis sentie répartir un an en arrière et j'ai de suite pensé…**

**- .. Au soir où tout a dérapé ? **

**- Oui, **dis-je.

**- Je te comprends ma chérie, mais il faut que tu vives maintenant, plus que tu ne survives. Tu as déjà passé des mois, perdue, cherchant des réponses à tes questions et tu en as reçu certaines. Tu leur as donné aussi une chance de s'expliquer et de montrer qu'ils ne sont plus les mêmes et qu'ils t'aiment encore plus maintenant. Alors fonce, ne reste pas là à pleurer, tu es forte Bella, je sais que tu l'es, **me dit Phil.

**- Merci, **dis-je en me dirigeant dans ses bras.

…...

**- Voila, tu sais tout.**

Seul le _bip_ me répondit.

**- S'il te plaît maman, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin que tu répondes à mes questions mais au-delà de moi, Savannah et Phil ont besoin de toi. S'il te plait maman, réveille-toi, **dis-je en lui caressant la main.

Je restai là à la regarder. Toutes les égratignures et les bleus commençaient à se résorber et on pouvait penser qu'elle dormait si ce n'était ce bip incessant mais qui prouvait qu'elle était encore parmi nous.

Je réfléchissais à ce que m'avait dit Phil à la cafétéria. Si je leur avais donné une chance, ce n'était pas pour rien. Malgré la rancœur et la colère qu'ils m'inspiraient, au fond de moi ils me manquaient tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Quelques minutes passèrent encore, quand Emmet arriva. Je sortis de la chambre, lui laissant un peu d'intimité et m'appuya sur le mur.

_Tu leur as donné la chance de s'expliquer Bella._

Je pris mon téléphone.

_Rendez-vous à Port - Angeles, _

_Demain à 14h, _

_Dans le petit parc près de l'Eglise._

_Bella._

_**Envoyer ? **_

J'appuyai sur la touche pour confirmer et rangeai mon téléphone dans ma poche. Je posai ma tête sur le mur et fermai les yeux quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Je vis mon frère sortir et s'approcher de moi.

**- Elle se réveille.**


	19. Chapter 19

Salut,

Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé. J'ai été beaucoup occupée pendant ces derniers mois et j'ai un peu laisser l'écriture de côté. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. En tout cas, je vous souhaite un joyeux noël et une bonne année.

Toutes vos reviews mon fait vraiment plaisir, j'espère que la suite vous enchanteras toute autant.

PS : Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes mais je tenais a le mettre en ligne le plus vite possible.

Bisous à toutes et passez de bonnes fêtes J

…...

_**- Elle se réveille **_

Depuis que mon frère était sortit de la chambre en m'annonçant que notre mère était en train de se réveiller , Emmet, Phil ( que j'étais partie chercher en courant à la cafétéria) et moi attendions dans le couloir que le médecin finisse de l'examiner.

Je faisais les cents pas devant la porte quand enfin, le médecin sortit et s'approcha de nous.

**- Comment va-t-elle docteur ? Demanda Phil **

**- Bien. Son hématome cérébrale s'est parfaitement résorber ce qui lui a permis de sortir de son coma. Ses côtes fêlées sont complètements guérie et à nouveaux consolidées reste juste sa jambe qu'elle devra garder dans un plâtre pendant au moins trois semaines.**

Avec Phil et Emmet nous poussions un soupir de soulagements.

**- Est -ce qu'on peut aller la voir ? **Demandai-je

**- Bien sûr mais qu'une personne à la fois .**

**- Phil va s-y **dis-je

**- Mais, c'est votre mère. Vous devez y aller les premiers..**

**- C'est aussi ta femme, et je veux que tu sois la première personne qu'elle voie pour que tu puisse lui parler au calme et lui expliquer la situation en même temps **finis-je en soufflant.

**- Elle a raison **dit Emmet ce qui me fis tourner la tête vers lui ainsi que celle de Phil.

**- D'accord. Merci **dit Phil avec un grand sourire.

Après qu'il passa la porte de la chambre, le silence revint. Et ne fus couper que par le vibreur de mon téléphone.

_Bonjour, c'est Jasper, _

_Nous sommes tous d'accord pour qu'on se réunissent _

_Demain et qu'on puissent parler. C'est situation ne peut plus durer._

_A demain, _

_Bisous._

Je soufflais et fermer la yeux en appuyant ma tête sur le mur.

**- qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**demanda mon « frère »

**- Rien .**

**- Bella, écoute, je ..**

**- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ni le moment ni le lieux de parler de tous ça. Tous se que je peut te dire c'est que demain tout sera régler.**

**- Mais…**

Nous fûmes interrompue par Phil qui sortit de la chambre.

**- Elle te réclame.**

Docilement, je me lever et rentrer doucement dans la chambre d'hôpital de ma mère.

**- Ma chérie **dit doucement ma mère

**- Maman **prononçai-je en courant les bras ouvert vers ma mère

**- Mon poussin **dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras et en me caressant les cheveux.

**- Maman, je suis vraiment désolé de mettre mit en colère contre toi. Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon..**

**- Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie. Je suis autant fautive que toi mais il faut arrêter de vivre dans le passé et il faut avancer.**

_À mon avis elle ne parle pas que de nôtre dispute._

**- Je sais Maman, je sais.**

Après avoir parler encore quelques minutes, je sortie de la chambre pour permettre à Emmet de prendre ma place.

…...

Le lendemain matin, j'amena Savannah voir Maman. Quand la petite la vit, elle lui sauta au cou en lui faisant la fête et racontant tous ce que maman avait manquer. Ce matin là, fût une des meilleurs matinée de ma vie.

En début d'après-midi, je dit au revoir à ma famille et partie vers le parc pour mon rendez vous avec les autres.

Quand j'arrivai au parc près de l'église, je les vis tous près de leur voiture m'attendant. Je m'approchai d'eux.

**- Bonjour **dis-je

**- Bonjour **dirent-ils à l'unisson

**- Allons marcher **ordonnai-je doucement en commençant à avancer. Je marcher quand je me rendis compte qu'ils marchaient tous derrière moi. **Vous savez, je vais pas vous manger **dis-je dans un demi-sourire.

A ma remarque, tous le monde sourie. Et nous avançâmes dans le parc silencieusement les uns à côté des autres jusqu'à ce que nous nous arrêtâmes sur les tables de pique nique près du lac.

**- Ecoutez, commençai-je en brisant la glace, on ne peut plus continuez comme ça. Je vous ai dit que je vous donnez une seconde chance, seulement je sens mieux qu'il y a une gêne et sa peut pas continuer comme ça.**

**- Tu…tu veut qu'on arrête ? **Demanda Alice paniquée.

**- Non. Bien sûr que non. Seulement je pense qu'au lieu de reprendre au moment où je suis partie, nous devrions recommencer du début. Alors**, je me leva sous leur yeux pleins d'interrogations, **je me présente je m'appelle Isabelle Swan et je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer.**

Puis le silence reprit de nouveaux, quelques seconde seulement avant que …

**- Bonjour, je m'appelle Alice et je suis contente aussi de faire ta connaissance **dit-elle dans un sourire

**- Salut moi c'est Jasper..**

**- Et moi Rosalie..**

**- Je m'appelle Edward**

**- Et moi c'est Emmet mais tu peut m'appeler Mon nounours adorée.**

Sa remarque nous fit tous rire.

…...

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, je partageai mon temps entre ma mère et mes « nouveaux amis ». Chaque matin, je m'occupée et profitée de ma mère, Savannah et Phil et les après-midi , je le consacrai à « connaitre mes nouveaux amis ». En effet, tous les jours, j'en prenait un et je passai l'après-midi avec pour passer un moment rien que tous les deux pour se réapprendre afin de se rapprocher et de ne plus faire les erreurs du passé.

Je m'étais rapidement rapprochée des filles et de Jasper avec qui j'adorai passer mes après-midi à discuter même si parfois certains sujets dérivés vers le passé et qu'une gêne s'installent. Mais je savais qu'il faudrait quand même un peu de temps pour que tous reviennent à la normale.

Cependant, même si nous arrivions à parler, avec Edward et Emmet, je n'arrivai pas à retrouvé le contact qui nous liés avant, et cela me faisait beaucoup de peine. Quand j'en parlai à ma mère, elle me disait que c'était peut-être le fait que ce soit les deux qui m'ai fait le plus de mal et que inconsciemment j'aurai du mal à leur pardonner : une façon à moi de me protéger.

…...

Nous étions le 24 août et c'était mon avant-dernière soirée avant de repartir pour Phoenix et mon lycée. Alors, nous avions décider de tous sortir en boîte avant d'être séparé pendant au moins 2 mois avant les vacances de la Toussaint.

**- Alors comment tu me trouve ? **Dis-je en tournant sur moi-même

**- Tu es magnifique ma chérie **me dit ma mère avant de m'enlacer maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus son plâtre.

Pour ma derrière soirée avec mes amis, j'avais mit une robe noire arrivant a mi-cuisse avec des files argenté entrelacés. J'avais approfondi mes boucles et avait mi un peu d'eye-liner, du mascara et un rouge à lèvres rouge pétant.

**- Merci maman **prononçai-je lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte. **Bouge pas j'y vais.**

Quand j'ouvris la porte, je fus surprise de tomber sur … Edward.

**- Edward… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? **

**- Je me suis dit que peut être tu avais besoin d'un chauffeur **dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

**- Euh….. **Dis-je en me tournant vers ma mère, qui me regardait avec un grand sourire les pousses levaient en l'aire me disant discrètement « Fonce ». Je me retournai vers Edward, qui me regardai avec un air paniquai, **pourquoi pas, c'est d'accord **lui dis-je lui permettant apparemment de respirer.

Je pris mon manteau, mon sac et pris le bras qu'Edward qui nous amena vers sa voiture.

Quand nous arrivâmes devant la boîte, nous vîmes nos amis qui nous attendait. Après les embrassades, nous rentrâmes dans la boîte.

…...

Il était deux heures du matin et la fête battait son plein. J'étais sur la piste de danse quand une envie soudaine de fumée ne m'envahisse.

Je me dirigeai vers notre table.

**- Je sors, je vais fumer.**

**- Tu veux qu'on accompagne dit Jasper**

**- Non c'est bon, sa va aller, j'en ai pour même pas 10 minutes.**

**- Ok**

Je pris mon manteau et mon paquet puis me dirigea vers la sortie.

Je m'assis prés des escaliers et alluma ma cigarette. La fumée qui traversa ma gorge me fit le plus grande bien.

J'étais assis tranquillement depuis quelques minutes quand je fus sortie de mes pensées par un jeune homme.

**- T'aurais-pas une cigarette s'il te plaît **

Même si il était polie, il me faisait froid dans le dos. Sans parler, je sortis mon paquet et lui tendis une cigarette qu'il prit. Puis, je me leva en écrasant ma cigarette afin de me dirigeai vers le club quand à nouveau il m'interpella.

**- T'aurais-pas un briquet aussi s'il te plait.**

Encore une fois, sans parler je lui passai et dès qu'il me le rendit , je reprit mon chemin. C'était sans comptait sur cette homme.

**- Hé attend, pourquoi tu t'en va si vite ? **Me dit-il en me rattrapant.

**- Lâchez-moi je dois rejoindre mes amis **dit-je en me débattant.

**- Ho non non non, tu ne partiras que quand je l'aurai décider **me dit-il de sa voix grasse et en posant la main sur ma cuisse.

**- Lâchez-moi **dis-je plus fort en le frappant de toutes mes forces dans le tibia , ce qui le fit me lâchée. Je ne perdit pas une minutes, et couru vers la porte de la boîte de nuit.

Je croyais que tout était terminer mais une poigne sévère sur mes cheveux me fit reculer.

**- Que croyais du faire salope, hein ? **Dit-il en me poussant par terre et en se mettant à califourchon sur moi.

Soudain, son corps ne pesa plus sur mon corps.

Quand je me relevai, je vis Emmet frappé de toutes ces forces, cette homme, qui sans l'intervention de mon frère, m'aurai certainement violée et laissée pour morte.

**- FILS DE P***. ON TA JAMAIS DIT QUE QUAND UNE FEMME TE DIT NON C'EST NON, SURTOUT QUAND CETTE FEMME C'EST MA SŒUR, HEIN ? **Hurla Emmet en continuant de le frappé.

Je repris mes esprits . Si Emmet le tue, il est bon pour la prison…

**- Emmet arrête….**

**- COMMENT PEUT TU ME DIRE D'ARRETER ALORS QUE SI JE N'ETAIS PAS ARRIVER CETTE ORDURE T'AURAI VIOLEE !**

**- Parce que je ne veut pas perdre une seconde fois mon frère **murmurai-je en pleurant.

Emmet lâcha le corps inconscient de l'homme et se dirigea vers moi pour me prendre dans une poigne sécurisante.

**- Chut sa va aller, je suis là **dit mon frère en me caressant les cheveux.

Je resserrai mes bras autour de la taille de mon frère.

**- Je t'aime sœurette **dit-il en m'embrassant le front.

**- Je t'aime aussi grand frère.**

…**...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu , n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

**Encore une fois JOYEUX NOEL et BONNE ANNEE !**


	20. Chapter 20

Salut tous le monde,

J'espère que tout va bien de votre côté. Du mien, j'ai pris un peu de temps et j'ai écrit ce chapitre qui m'ai venue naturellement. J'espère qu'ils vous plaira.

De plus, je m'excuse une nouvelle fois pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Bonne lecture à toutes

Bisoux.

_**Dans le chapitre précédent **_

**- Emmet arrête….**

**- COMMENT PEUT TU ME DIRE D'ARRETER ALORS QUE SI JE N'ETAIS PAS ARRIVER CETTE ORDURE T'AURAI VIOLEE !**

**- Parce que je ne veut pas perdre une seconde fois mon frère **murmurai-je en pleurant.

Emmet lâcha le corps inconscient de l'homme et se dirigea vers moi pour me prendre dans une poigne sécurisante.

**- Chut sa va aller, je suis là **dit mon frère en me caressant les cheveux.

Je resserrai mes bras autour de la taille de mon frère.

**- Je t'aime sœurette **dit-il en m'embrassant le front.

**- Je t'aime aussi grand frère.**

…**...**

**POV Bella **

Après l'incident à la boite de nuit, je rentrai chez moi après avoir rassurer tous le monde surtout Edward, qui voulait « Lui arraché la tête a cette espèce d'enflure » avait-il dit.

Le lendemain, je passais ma dernière journée avec la bande et quand il fut l'heure, pour moi de partir; je pris leurs numéro de téléphone ( que j'avais supprimer l'été dernier) ainsi que leurs adresses électronique.

…...

Même si j'étais contente de revoir mes ami(e )s et de rentrer chez moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à mes « vacances » à Forks. Même si nous venions de nous retrouver, ils me manqués. Tous.

Alors après chaque fin de cours je rentrer chez moi le plus vite possible et me connecter sur mon ordinateur pour parler avec eux jusqu'à des heures impossibles de la nuits. Enfin surtout avec Edward.

Malgré le fait que nous nous reparlions, Edward était celui avec qui j'avais le plus de mal. En Effet, avec notre passé, nous ne pouvions parler que de certains sujets et d'autres nous les évitions au maximum, notamment sur le plan des sentiments.

Au plus profond de moi je savais que je l'aimai toujours mais je refuser de me l'avouer de peur de souffrir encore plus : quelle fille censé pourrait être encore amoureuse d'un mec qui l'avais fait souffrir ?

Cependant, le faite de l'avoir revu et d'avoir un semblant d'amitié avec lui pour ensuite que l'on soit séparer me faisait prendre connaissance de mes sentiments encore bien présent dans mon cœur seulement je ne savais pas comment le lui dire. J'avais peut-être changer mais au fond de moi je rester toujours la jeune fille timide que j'étais Forks.

_Hé oui ma vieille, chasser le naturel et il revient au galop_

Après un vendredi plus que charger en cours et en devoirs, je m'empressai vers ma voiture.

**- ATTEND BELLA **

Quand je me retournai, je vis Elena me courir après.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Elena ? **

**- Avec la bande, on va boire un verre tu viens avec nous ? **

**- J'aurai bien voulu mais..**

**- Mais tu dois parler avec tes amis **constat-elle l'air mauvais. Je me sentis tout de suite mal.

**- Elena, je ..**

**- Non. Maintenant sa suffit. Quand tu es arriver tu étais dans un mauvaise état, tu ne voulez parler à personne, ne manger presque rien et tu pleurer toute la journée. Malgré tous cela, la bande et moi on été la, on t'écoutez raconter toutes les choses qui t'étais arriver là-bas. Alors oui bien sûr on est content pour toi parce que sa c'est arranger. Mais depuis que tu leurs reparles on existe plus, c'est limite si tu nous dit bonjour ou au revoir. Tu ne fais que parler d'eux, d'eux et encore eux. Tu es tellement dans ton monde que tu n'a même pas remarquer que Bonnie et Damon n'étais plus ensemble. Alors tu sais quoi ? J'abandonne. Je pensai qu'on compter pour toi mais au finalement je commence a croire que nous étions qu'une passade dans ta vie **finit-elle en pleure et en partant rejoindre les autres.

Je me sentis tellement mal. Elle avait raison. Ils étaient tous la pour moi quand je suis arriver et maintenant c'est comme si on ne se connaissait plus. Mais ce n'étaient pas de leurs fautes, c'était uniquement de la mienne.

**- Elena attend **dis-je en la rattrapant pour la prendre dans mes bras.

**- Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé si tu savais prononçai-je difficilement alors que les larmes coulés de mes yeux. Si tu savais combien vous compter pour moi. Jamais je ne vous laisserez tomber tu m'entend ? Vous êtes mes amis et quoi qu'ils arrivent vous tiendrez toujours une place importante dans mon cœur.**

**- C'est vrai ? **Chuchota-t-elle timidement

**- Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Et tu sais quoi ? **

**- Non ?**

**- Si on allais boire un verre **lui dis-je dans un grand sourire. Elle éclata de rire.

Pendant la soirée, je pris un peu de temps pour m'expliquer avec mes amis mais surtout pour m'excuser et reprendre sur de bonne base. Nous passions une excellente soirée.

…...

Le lendemain matin, après avoir fais mon jogging et pris ma douche; je me connecter a mon ordinateur.

Le temps qu'il charge et que finisse de m'habiller, je constater que j'avais 4 nouveaux messages : tous d'Edward.

**De : Edward Cullen**

**A : Bella Swan**

**Hey ****J**

**Alors ma belle, les cours ce sont bien passer ? **

**Bisoux**

**De : Edward Cullen**

**A : Bella Swan **

**Bella ? Tu es la ? **

**Je pensais que tu finissais les cours 17h mais je me suis peut -être tromper, c'est pas grave ****J****. je t'attend bisoux**

**De : Edward Cullen **

**A : Bella Swan **

**Toujours pas connecter.. J'espère que tu va bien.**

**Je vais diner. J'espère de voir connecter après.**

**Bisoux**

**De : Edward Cullen**

**A : Bella Swan**

**Bon apparemment tu te connectera pas ce soir, j'espère que je n'ai rien fais de mal.**

**Bisoux**

Je m'empressais de lui répondre

**De : Bella Swan **

**A : Edward Cullen **

**Hey ****J**

**Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier soir mais j'ai pris un verre avec des amis et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Bien sur que non tu n'a rien fais de mal au contraire je suis contente que tu es essayer de me joindre plusieurs fois.**

**J'espère que tes cours ce sont bien et que tu as bien commencer ton week -end.**

**Je t'embrasse.**

Le temps de faire mon lit que je reçu un nouveau e-mail.

**De : Edward Cullen **

**A : Bella Swan **

**Salut ma belle, **

**Ah sa va j'ai eu peur que tu veuille plus me parler ****J**

**Un verre dans un bar j'espère que tu ne t'ai pas fais draguer…**

La dernière phrase fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur

_Allez lance toi ma vieille : t'attend quoi ? Qu'une autre fille prenne ta place dans son cœur._

**De : Bella Swan **

**A : Edward Cullen **

**Et si je m'étais faite draguer, que penserai tu faire ? **

C'est 5 minutes furent les plus longue de ma vie.

**De : Edward Cullen **

**A : Bella Swan**

**Ce que je ferai ? **

**Je prendrai le premier avion pour Phoenix et je chercherai ce mec dans toute la ville pour lui casser la figure.**

**Je sais que nous avons jamais parler de ça depuis cette été mais je ne tiens plus Bella. Depuis que tu as donner une nouvelle chance, je rêve de te prendre dans mes bras, pouvoir sentir ta chaleur, pouvoir sentir tes cheveux et embrasser tes lèvres. Je t'aime Bella et je t'aimerai toute ma vie. **

**Je ne sais pas qu'elle sont tes sentiments pour moi mais je voulais que tu sache que mes sentiments pour toi n'ont jamais cesser d'exister et que même au contraire il se sont intensifier.**

**Je vous aime Bella Swan. Maintenant et pour toujours.**

Les larmes coulèrent d'eux-mêmes.

Je pris mon téléphone et composa le numéro que je connaissais par cœur. Nul besoin de patienter, l'interlocuteur décrocha desuite.

**- Bella, est -ce que sa va ? **

**- Dis le **ordonnai-je malgré mes larmes

**- Je t'aime Bella Swan **

**- Encore**

**- Je vous aimes Bella Swan**

**- Je vous aime aussi Edward Cullen.**


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour tous le monde,

J'espère que tout va bien chez vous.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les fautes d'orthographes ainsi que pour le lemon ( je ne suis pas très douer pour cela mais vous pouvez toujours imaginer un autre lemon).

J'aime écrire mais mes difficultés en orthographes et en grammaire font que parfois l'envie d'écrire est mit en pause c'est pour cela que si jamais vous avez la capacité et l'envie de corriger mes textes, je suis a vous.

Bonne lecture J

**Dans le chapitre précédent : **

_Je pris mon téléphone et composa le numéro que je connaissais par cœur. Nul besoin de patienter, l'interlocuteur décrocha de suite._

_**- Bella, est -ce que sa va ? **_

_**- Dis le **__ordonnai-je malgré mes larmes_

_**- Je t'aime Bella Swan **_

_**- Encore**_

_**- Je vous aimes Bella Swan**_

_**- Je vous aime aussi Edward Cullen.**_

**Epilogue : **

**Une Seconde Chance qui paie**

**- Alors ? **

**- Et bien…**

En le voyant me regardant avec _ce _regard, je me mit à penser à nos retrouvailles .

**Flash - Back **

**Je venais à peine de poser mes pieds sur le sol de l'aéroport de Forks, que mes yeux partirent déjà à la recherche d'Edward. **

**Quelques secondes suffirent pour que nos yeux se rencontrent. **

**Je me sentais enfin chez moi.**

**Quelques secondes suffirent pour que nos corps soient enlacés. **

**Sentir ces bras, sa chaleur, son odeur me fis pleureur de joie.**

**Je me sentais enfin chez moi.**

**- Hé pourquoi tu pleurs ? Demanda Edward complètement paniquer.**

**- Gros béta, je pleure de joie dis-je en rigolant**

**- Je préfère ça alors mais suis-je vraiment un gros béta ? Dit-il faussement triste**

**- Bien sûr que non, tu es plus que ça dis-je en lui embrassant la joue.**

**Nous nous sourîmes comme de gros imbécile.**

**- Et si on y aller ? **

**- Avec plaisir .**

**Il prit ma valise et ma main dans l'une des siennes, puis nous partimes en direction de sa voiture. Je me sentais bien et heureuse.**

**Après avoir à nouveau avouer nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre, il avait fallu attendre jusqu'au vacances d'Octobre pour que je puisse retrouver Edward. En effet, bien que ma mère soit heureuse pour moi, elle ne voulais pas que je sèche les cours et il avait fallu prés de 6 semaines avant que je ne puisse être dans les bras d'Edward.**

**Après une petit demi-heure de route, nous arrivâmes devant la maison des Cullen. Rien avait changer, tout étais aussi beau comme dans mes souvenirs.**

**La porte venait de s'ouvrir et chaque membres de la famille ( y compris Rosalie et Jasper) vinrent me saluer chacun leur tour alternant câlins et baisers.**

**- Hé bien, je vois que je vous ai manquer dis-je sur le ton de la moquerie.**

**- Plus que tu ne le crois chuchota Edward à mon oreille me faisant rougir .**

…**...**

**Après le dîner, Edward et moi prîmes la décision de nous promener dans le jardin.**

**Au bout de quelques minutes, nous nous allongeâmes sur l'herbe.**

**Je regardai les étoiles quand Edward prit la parole.**

**- Tu sais, quand je t'ai revu au mariage de mes parents, je suis tomber dénue. Tu était magnifique dans ta robe et la seule chose à laquelle je penser c'était qu'a cause de mon imbécilité je t'avais perdu..**

**- Edward, je ..**

**- Non. Laisse moi terminer s'il te plait dit il en me regardant. J'hochai la tête. Même si je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir dit ça ce soir là. Au lieu de tenir mon rôle de petit ami et de te faire confiance, je me suis retourner contre toi et j'ai été aussi con et méchant que jamais je n'aurai dû l'être. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été comme ça, peut être que j'avais peur. Mais aujourd'hui, je te promet que jamais, non plus jamais, je te ferai du mal. Je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre une seconde fois. Tu es ce pour quoi ma vie à un sens. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner mais juste de me laisser la chance de te montrer que je ne suis plus le mec abruti que j'étais l'année dernière.**

**- Je n'ai plus confiance en toi Edward.**

**Je le vis baisser la tête. Surement pour ne pas que je voie la souffrance dans ces yeux. Mes mains se posèrent sur son visage pour le lever vers moi.**

**- Je n'ai plus confiance en toi Edward, mais je suis prête a te laisser une seconde chance. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que malgré toute cette histoire, je t'aime encore. Alors oui, je suis d'accord pour essayer une nouvelle fois mais je te jure que si jamais tu me refais du mal, je te tuerai de mes propres mains, d'accord ? **

**- Jamais je te ne referai du mal. Tu es bien trop importante.**

**- Bien. Alors qu'attends tu pour m'embrasser ? **

**Son sourire s'agrandi afin que ses lèvres touchent les miennes.**

**Je me sentais enfin chez moi**

**Fin flash -back **

**- Hé bien j'ai quelque chose a té dire mais je ne sais pas comment faire.**

**- Parle tout simplement mon amour.**

Je me mit à rigoler.

**- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? **

**- C'est toi l'homme qui n'a pas pu aligner deux mots a ta demande en mariage qui me dit que je dois parler tout simplement **dis-je en continuant de rigoler.

**Flash - Back **

**Depuis quelques temps, je voyais qu'Edward était distant avec moi. Je n'avais rien dit pour le moment mais je comptais bien tirer cette histoire au claire pendant nos vacances. En effet, nous étions en période de fête et Esmée nous avait inviter , comme chaque année depuis qu'Edward et moi nous nous étions installer ensemble après notre obtention du bac, à passer les fêtes avec eux.**

**C'est ainsi, que nous partîmes : direction Forks.**

**Au début, Edward était avec nous mais peu à peu il rester à l'écart préférant sortir seul ou s'enfermer dans sa salle de musique.**

**Tout changea le 23 décembre. Alors que je me levai en début d'après-midi ( la vieille j'étais sortie en boite avec Rosalie et Alice), je trouvai un mot d'Edward.**

_**Mon amour, **_

_**Prépares toi pour 20h et rejoins moi au cottage.**_

_**Fais mon confiance, **_

_**Je t'aime **_

_**Ton Edward .**_

**A peine avais-je fini de lire le mot de mon chéri, que mes deux meilleurs amies déparquèrent avec tous leurs instruments de tortures : douche, épilations, manucures, pédicures, gommages, habillage, maquillage, coiffures …**

**À 19h45, je rejoignis le Cottage. Le Cottage c'est une ancien écurie qu'Esmée avait rénové en petit maison lorsque certains couples voulaient être tranquille.**

**Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je restai choquée. Au sol, jonchée des milliers de pétales de rose rouge. Les meubles, le sol étaient aussi couvert de centaines de bougies qui avec leurs odeurs donner un goût de paradis.**

**Admirative de ce lieux, je repris conscience quand je sentis les bras de mon chéri qui m'encerclèrent par derrière.**

**- Bonsoir mon amour chuchota-t-il en déposant un baiser dans mon cou qui me fis frissonner.**

**- Edward c'est magnifique dis-je en me retournant.**

**- Non c'est toi qui est magnifique et qui embellit le lieux dit-il en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.**

**Il partit et revint avec deux coupes de champagne.**

**- Qu'est -ce qui se passe Edward ? Pourquoi tant de mystère ? **

**- Tu comprendras tout après, pour le moment profitons. Santé.**

**- Santé.**

…**...La soirée de déroulé à merveille. Après une petit danse, nous passâmes à table. Le repas était un mélange de saveur, de goût , d'odeur, en un seul mot : Exquis.**

**- Bien maintenant si tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as organiser tout ça ? **

**- Ma chérie, ne sais tu pas que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ? **

**- Hé bien, quand mon homme passe autant de tant tout seul ou qu'il est distant avec moi et que quelques jours plus tard il m'organise une soirée digne des milles et une nuits , je me pose des questions.**

**- Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour mettre éloigné de toi mais il le fallait pour cette soirée. Ensuite, je voudrais te demander quelques choses mais j'ai oublier tous mes mots. Dit-il embarrassé.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave mon chéri, demande juste avec les mots qui te vienne.**

**- Moi et toi **

**- Oui dis-je en l'encourageant**

**- Mariage.**

**- Hein ? **

**- Bella je t'aime, tu es la femme de ma vie, je veux que tu sois ma femme, la mère de mes enfants, mon oxygène, ma….**

**- Oui **

**- Oui ? **

**- Oui je veux être ta femme dis-je les larmes aux yeux**

**- C'est vrai ? **

**- Biens sûre gros béta dis-je en rigolant **

**Il me prit dans ses bras et me fit tournoyer.**

**- Je t'aime **

**- Moi aussi je t'aime**

**Accrochant ses lèvres au miennes, il nous conduit à la chambre.**

**Doucement il me posa au sol, et m'enlevant délicatement ma robe en déposant des baisers dans mon cou.**

**- Tu es sublime mon amour**

**Nos vêtements quittèrent rapidement nos peau et nous finîmes allongés sur le lit.**

**Edward commença a léchais mon cou pour ensuite descendre vers mes seins et les dévorais, déclenchant en moi une multitude de sensations. Trop concentrer sur le plaisir qu'il donner a mes seins, je ne me rendit pas compte il avait rentrer deux doigt en moi.**

**- Ah Edwarddd..**

**- Oui mon amour ? **

**- Je veux que tu vienne en moi s'il te plait.**

**- Tout se que tu voudras.**

**Posant c'est avant-bras de chaque côté de ma tête, et les yeux dans les yeux, je le sentis me pénétrer centimètres par centimètres.**

**- Ho Edward**

**Ses va et vient était doux et lent me rapprochant petit à petit de l'orgasme.**

**- Edward plus vite ordonnai-je**

**- A tes ordres **

**Ils prit mes jambes et les posa sur ses épaules. De cette angle et avec ses va et vient brutaux, Edward touché a chaque fois mon point G.**

**- HO OUI AH CONTINU**

**- J'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter **

**Quelques coups de rein plus tard, je plongeai puissamment dans l'orgasme suivis de très prêt de mon **_**fiancé**_**.**

**Après avoir récupérer, Edward me prit dans ses bras.**

_**- **_**J'allais oublier dit Edward **

_**-**_** Quoi ?**

**Edward pris ma main, puis quelques secondes plus tard je sentis plus que je ne vit la bague qui signifie au monde entier que nous nous appartenions l'un à l'autre.**

**Fin Flash-back**

**- Quand bien même tu m'as comme même épouser **dit il taquin. **Alors que veut tu me dire ? **

**- Toi et Moi égale futures parents.**


End file.
